A Zorro Reveal With a Kidnapping
by mjf2468
Summary: Victoria figures out Diego is Zorro and doesn't take it well. Before Diego can discuss it with her, they are captured by bandits attempting to rob the tavern. Who else will know Diego is Zorro before this is all over?
1. Chapter 1:Victoria finds out

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI

Diego entered the tavern, followed by Felipe. All Diego expected to do today was to eat lunch and enjoy catching the occasional glimpse of his secret beloved. He hadn't expected the tavern to be so busy with other patrons. Because of the unusual crowd, Diego's favorite table was taken. Felipe led Diego to a table in the corner after giving Diego a sympathetic smile. Felipe knew Diego preferred a certain table because it gave the best view of the tavern owner as she went on with her work.

Alicia rushed over to the de la Vegas and informed them of the specials. Both men ordered the chicken and rice. Alicia smiled, knowing this dish was one of Don Diego's favorites. She also knew Don Diego also favored the young taverness, despite her longing for one masked hero.

The two young men passed the time watching the other patrons, often giving and returning greetings with the other diners. Felipe smiled when he caught Diego again attempting to catch a glimpse of Victoria, who was mainly staying in the kitchen cooking.

"What?" Diego asked Felipe, catching his smile. Rolling his eyes, Diego admitted, "Yes, I know I am doing it again. I can't wait to tease you when you are in love."

Alicia brought their meals, and gave a sigh as she placed them in front of the men. "I can't believe how busy we are today. Victoria hasn't had a moment to leave the kitchen."

"Tell Victoria we say hello, in case she doesn't get the time to come out to visit us today."

Alicia gave Diego a smile. "Yes, Don Diego, I will make sure she knows that." She winked at Diego before bouncing off towards the kitchen.

Felipe again smiled at Diego, and then raised an eyebrow at his adopted father. "Oh, you too? Yes, I know I haven't been as careful lately in hiding my attraction to her, but I just can't help it."

When they were done with their lunch, Diego then nodded towards the exit. As they were about to leave, Alicia hurried up to them.

"Wait, Don Diego. Victoria apologizes she wasn't able to talk to you at this time. She requests you return to the tavern during siesta, if you are able to."

Diego raised his eyebrows in puzzlement at the uncharacteristic request. "Did she give a reason for this?"

Alicia smiled, "She just said she hasn't had the opportunity to visit with you lately. So will you be able to return?"

"Yes, I can do that." Diego considered all factors for a minute, then continued. "On second thought, I do need to work on some articles for the next issue of The Guardian, so if she would rather come to the office when she can."

Alicia stated she will give Victoria the message, and the men left the tavern. Felipe stated he would go visit a friend while Diego was working and said good-bye.

After several hours of successful editing, Diego looked up in appreciation when Victoria entered the Guardian office. After taking the chair next to the desk Diego indicated, Victoria looked down at her grasped hands in her lap and gave a big sigh. She then looked up at Diego, who was waiting expectantly for her to state the reason for her visit.

"I just want to let you know I made sure the Alcalde is with his men in the barracks, and no one else is around in the pueblo right now."

"Oh? Why did you do that?"

Victoria swallowed and continued. "I want to let you know there's no one to overhear our conversation." She exhaled deeply and continued, "I want to ask you something, Diego. And I want you to tell me the truth."

Diego's heart dropped to his stomach. This could be it. This could be where Victoria confronts him about Zorro. He was aware of his increasing inability to hide his attraction to the beautiful raven-haired senorita sitting next to him. Diego wondered what clue he had inadvertently let slip which led Victoria to her discovery.

Victoria noticed Diego's slight shudder. She shook her head, still not wanting to believe what she had realized over the past few days. Diego's behavior, and his sudden slight change in complexion, added credence to her belief.

"You and I have been friends since childhood. I don't think there's anything we haven't told each other. At least, I used to think that. Until recently. When I caught you looking at me in the tavern when you think I wasn't watching. You have done that before, but this week, I noticed a different look. A look I only have seen in another man's eyes. Behind a mask."

Diego shuffled in his chair. He then stood up, went to Victoria's side, and knelt down beside her. Taking her hand in his, Diego stated, "I have wanted to tell you for such a long time. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Victoria said in a whisper, "Tell me what, Diego? I need to hear you say it."

"I am Zorro."

Victoria looked into the deep blue eyes of her close friend, and wondered why she never noticed they were also the eyes of the man she loved. Supposedly loved. And who supposedly loved her. If so, why did he lie to her all these years?

Anger rose within her despite her best efforts. "I don't know Diego. I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm angrier that my best friend has indeed lied to me all these years, or that the man I supposedly loved has been under my nose all this time?"

"I know you're angry. I expected you to be. I just hope, after you think about it, you realize I only did it for your safety, and for the sake of the pueblo." As a feeble defense, he added, "My father doesn't even know."

"What? Don Alejandro doesn't know? How can that be?" Victoria was momentarily distracted.

Diego rose, and began to pace in front of his desk. "You see, I came up with the idea of Zorro to get you and my father out of prison. Ramon threatened me, as my father's son, not to do anything to help you both. He threatened my family, our lands, and our legacy. I thought up Zorro to hide my identity to protect everything and everyone I loved. I had only thought to do it the one time, but it was so successful, I had to keep doing it."

"But why keep it a secret from your family? From me? Or was the idea of marrying me only part of the act as well?"

Rushing to her side, taking her hands in his, Diego implored her to believe him. "No, not at all, Victoria. I've loved you since our childhood. When I left for Spain, I was so worried you would be married before I returned. Instead, I returned to find you all grown-up, running the tavern so successfully, and even more beautiful."

Victoria sighed. She thought of how her feelings for Diego had indeed been more than a friend for so long as well. However, she still was hurt by his inability to trust her with this secret. For not including her in his mission. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Diego, I need to have some time to think about this. I….I am just so angry with you at this time." Victoria stormed out, slamming the door of his office behind her in a flurry of skirts and petticoats.

Diego went outside and watched her cross the pueblo and enter the tavern without a backward glance. He sighed, and then returned to his office.

After attempting to focus on his work, Diego gave up after an hour. He cleared off his desk and left his office, determined to at least check on Victoria. Siesta had ended, so she would be back at work.

He walked over to the tavern, but he noticed a small crowd had gathered on the porch.

"Don Diego, the tavern remains closed," Don Carlos informed Diego as he walked past Diego while leaving the porch.

Diego went around to the back of the tavern. Senses alert, he didn't observe anything out of place. He wondered if Victoria could've been so upset she would keep the tavern closed, but he doubted that would be the case. Her loyalty to her employees, much less to the pueblo, wouldn't allow her to not be open if she could help it.

He knocked on the door, and called out to Victoria. Receiving no answer, he tried the door. It was unlocked, so he cautiously stuck his head into the tavern. Seeing no one in the kitchen, he approached the entryway to the dining room, and lifted the curtain.

"You tell us where your money is, and you tell us now!" was accompanied with a slap.

Diego watched in horror as a man slapped Victoria, resulting in her falling to the ground. Before he could stop himself, Diego entered the dining room with only one thing on his mind. However, before he could reach the man who had struck his beloved, the man's accomplice had approached Diego from behind and knocked him on the head with his gun. Victoria cried out as she watched Diego fall to the ground.

Consciousness returned with a headache for Diego. He attempted to lift his hand to his head, but it was restrained. Remembering what had occurred, Diego opened his eyes and frantically looked for Victoria. He found her, standing, tied to a post at the other end of the bar. He himself was sitting on the floor, hands tied above his head. Taking in the rest of the surroundings, he found three men he didn't recognize, guns drawn, looking at him.

"Ah, the _hero_ is awake. So, what does he think of us now?"

"Why haven't you taken the money and left already?" Diego asked, afraid of the answer.

"Because there is now a crowd in front of the tavern, probably thanks to you, _Senor_. What do you recommend us to do?" the apparent leader asked, walking to Victoria and brushing her hair back from her face. Victoria couldn't resist pulling away from his touch.

"If you leave the Senorita alone, I will guarantee safe passage for you and the money out of the pueblo."

"No, don't Diego!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Diego? As in Diego de la Vega?" Victoria was afraid of saying anything. "Boys, I think we have been looking at this the wrong way. We can certainly get more money with lover boy here."

All Diego could think about was getting the bandits away from Victoria. Her safety was more important than anything else in the world. He closed his eyes and prayed his idea would do that, as well as keep everyone else safe as well.

"Like I said, if you leave the senorita alone, I will accompany you out of the pueblo. On the way, we can stop at my father's hacienda and he will give you whatever you want."

Victoria was scared. They didn't know these men, or what they were capable of. She now knew what Diego was capable of, but he was tied up and outnumbered, without his Zorro equipment. She may still be angry with him, but she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Diego, I think…." Victoria started, despite herself.

"I think we have a deal, Don de la Vega." The leader nodded at his men. One man held a gun at Victoria's head while another untied Diego from the bar and retied his hands behind his back. He and his men led Diego to the door of the tavern.

"All of you out there! Step away from the door unless you want to be responsible for Diego's death."

They stepped out. Diego noted the crowd, with his father in front of it. He sighed. He should have known his father was also in town. Don Alejandro put out a hand and stopped Felipe, who had taken a step forwards towards the men.

"What do you men want? What can we do to get you to release my son?" Don Alejandro shouted.

"We are going to head out of town, with a stop at the de la Vega hacienda. We will then get our money promised to us by your son. We will then leave, with Diego, until we're sure we're not being followed. We will then release him at that time and go on our way."

"What are our reassurances you'll release Diego unharmed?" Don Alejandro asked.

The leader grabbed Diego by the back of his head. "Who says anything about being unharmed?"

"If you do harm him, you won't get away. You will be hunted down until you're caught and killed!" Don Alejandro yelled, displaying the famous de la Vega temper.

"Just so we understand each other. Leave us alone and we won't harm Diego, then. As long as he also cooperates."

They led Diego to some horses. "We will commandeer these horses."

The crowd watched as they rode out of town. Alejandro rushed into the tavern, followed by Felipe, and went over to Victoria, who was still tied to the bar.

"Oh, Don Alejandro, I didn't know what to do. Diego came in here and tried to help me, and they knocked him out…." She told him as he was untying her.

"Diego came rushing in here to help you against armed robbers? My Diego?" Don Alejandro was shocked at his son's uncharacteristic behavior. He wouldn't have thought his mild-mannered son had such courage in him.

Victoria was at a loss for words. Suddenly she realized how difficult Diego's life had been over the past four years. All of the deceptions Diego had to carry out. How did he ever keep it all straight?

"Um, I guess he was so worried about me that he…." Suddenly, it was all too much. Victoria burst into tears. Only part of it was an act to distract Don Alejandro.

Don Alejandro was taken aback by the uncharacteristic display of emotions. Victoria was normally the strongest woman he knew, not falling into "women vapors".

"Come Victoria, let's sit down before you fall over." Don Alejandro led her to a table and pulled out a chair for her. He then looked up at Felipe and motioned him to sit down beside them.

"Don't worry, Victoria, we will figure this out."

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I have had this in my computer for a long while now, and I want to post it. So I will be adding to this soon, but wanted to share what I had with you wonderful readers. Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think, if you like. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Conundrum

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. Even though I wish they did.

**AN: I knew I forgot something. This takes place somewhere late season 2, because I love using Alcalde Ramone since he is so deliciously evil. And slimy. I apologize for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, with all the twists and turns (at least I try, being the beginning writer that I am). Thank you for the warm reception for this story, with all the reviews, favs and follows, and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Previously:

_The crowd watched as they rode out of town. Alejandro rushed into the tavern, followed by Felipe, and went over to Victoria, who was still tied to the bar. _

"_Oh, Don Alejandro, I didn't know what to do. Diego came in here and tried to help me, and they knocked him out…." She told him as he was untying her._

"_Diego came rushing in here to help you against armed robbers? My Diego?" Don Alejandro was shocked at his son's uncharacteristic behavior. He wouldn't have thought his mild-mannered son had such courage in him._

_Victoria was at a loss for words. Suddenly she realized how difficult Diego's life had been over the past four years. All of the deceptions Diego had to carry out. How did he ever keep it all straight?_

"_Um, I guess he was so worried about me that he…." Suddenly, it was all too much. Victoria burst into tears. Only part of it was an act to distract Don Alejandro. _

_Don Alejandro was taken aback by the uncharacteristic display of emotions. Victoria was normally the strongest woman he knew, not falling into "women vapors". _

"_Come Victoria, let's sit down before you fall over." Don Alejandro led her to a table and pulled out a chair for her. He then looked up at Felipe and motioned him to sit down beside them. _

"_Don't worry, Victoria, we will figure this out." _

The Alcalde rushed into the tavern, followed by Mendoza. He had missed the scene outside due to returning late to his office from siesta. Mendoza had hurriedly updated him upon 'the situation'. _I better hurry and talk with Don Alejandro. Maybe if I approach him first, he won't be so belligerent with me and actually cooperate with me about this._ Ramone bitterly thought about the inconvenience Diego de la Vega was causing him yet again.

Ramone walked towards Don Alejandro and Victoria. "I do apologize, Don Alejandro. I was unfortunately detained and missed the kidnapping. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I'm just fine, Alcalde. Thank you for asking," Victoria stated sarcastically.

The Alcalde looked at Victoria with a blank look. He cast a glare at Mendoza. "I'm sorry, Alcalde. I wasn't able to tell you all that happened."

Ramone shook his head with disgust at Mendoza and turned his attention to Victoria. _Of course the troublesome senorita is also involved. _"What happened, Senorita?"

"These bandits entered my tavern and tried to steal my money. Don Diego came in and attempted to stop them…."

"Don _Diego_ did? Why would he do that?"

Victoria, to her dismay, felt a slight blush color her cheeks as she attempted to come up with a quick lie. _Again, how has Diego managed to do this for so long?_ "I don't know. It must be because we're such good friends. One of the bandits had just hit me and I screamed when Diego rushed in." She attempted to act naturally. "Unfortunately, one of the other bandits knocked him out and then tied him up. They were then going to leave with my money but by that time a crowd had gathered around the tavern. Diego woke up and…." Tears sprang to her eyes.

Alejandro patted her hand gently. "It's all right, Victoria. Diego will be all right. Please go on."

"They were going to take me with them when Diego suggested he be taken instead."

The Alcalde looked at Victoria with a skeptical look. "Really? Don Diego acted the hero twice in one day?"

Alejandro said in a gruff voice, "Like Victoria said, because he cares for her like a sister, he reacted outside his normal behavior."

Victoria acted nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders. "Must have been the stress of the moment." Her eyes caught Felipe giving her a strange look. _Oh, Diego mustn't have been able to tell him I know._ "Um, they then took Diego and they left."

"Do we know where they were heading?"

"To my hacienda to get the gold from my safe," Don Alejandro said.

"We better go after them then."

"No, Alcalde, that's why they took Diego with them. They threatened to kill him if they were followed," Victoria rushed to tell him.

"Well, Senorita, are you saying you are all right with us not doing anything, for a change?"

Victoria was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do. Without either Diego or Zorro, she was unclear what their next move should be. She chanced a look at Felipe, wishing he could indicate what she should do. However, due to his status in society, she doubted he would be able to take a lead in this.

Don Alejandro protested, "No, Alcalde, you and your soldiers are trained, you should be able to sneak up on them and rescue my son!"

Victoria turned to Don Alejandro to protest, but her statement died on her lips when she saw the look of fear on Alejandro's face. _Maybe he is right. We can't just not help Diego. _Suddenly, she caught Felipe's eyes. _Or can we?_

The Alcalde said, "Since you feel that way… Mendoza!" Mendoza rushed up and the three men began to walk outside to discuss strategy. Victoria turned to Felipe.

Trying to be act natural, Victoria whispered, "Felipe, we need to talk. We'll go to my sitting room." Calling to Don Alejandro, she informed them they were going to the other room. The Alcalde gave her a dismissive look, while Don Alejandro smiled a reassuring smile and turned back to the soldiers and continued their conversation as they left the tavern.

Victoria led Felipe to the back room, which served as her private quarters. She indicated he should sit down. After he did, Victoria took a deep breath and said, "Yes, Felipe, I know. About Diego." She whispered, "And Zorro."

Felipe's eyes widened, and he swallowed. Then a huge smile broke over his face, which then quickly disappeared as he remembered the somber situation Diego in which he remained. He signed slowly, "How did you find out?"

"It's a long story, which I will tell you. But we need to rescue Diego first." Victoria leaned towards Felipe. "Should I be worried about Diego?"

Felipe considered her question and slowly nodded his head. He signed, "He may not be able to get out of the situation without revealing his true self."

Understanding appeared on Victoria's face and she nodded. "Do you think you and I can rescue him?"

Felipe jumped a little upon her question. Victoria knew he was taken aback by her including herself in the process. Before he could say something, she said quickly, "Felipe, don't you need my help with getting him out of there?"

Felipe considered her words. He knew Diego wouldn't like Victoria being involved, but he also knew Diego would understand. There often was no way to prevent Victoria from doing something she had her heart set upon. So Felipe reluctantly nodded, then signed, "Do you have any idea what we should do?"

Victoria considered her thoughts, then asked, "What do you think about this?"

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego rode with the bandits, with Max holding his horse's reins. The leader kept the gun aimed at him at all times, preventing Diego from making a run for it. He debated the odds about suddenly urging his horse to a gallop and attempting to outrun them. With his arms tied behind his back, and the difficulty of balancing himself on the horse, he seriously had to admit it would be too dangerous to attempt.

They reached the hacienda without mishap. Several servants met them at the gate, but were told to stay away. The three men kept their guns trained on Diego. No servant was willing to risk getting their boss' son injured. Diego attempted to reassure them with his eyes, as he was half-led, half-dragged into the hacienda.

"Where is the safe?"

"Through there," Diego said, nodding towards the room to the left. "In the library."

They made their way to the library, where Diego was pushed into the middle of the room. "So where is the money?" Max asked him.

Diego sighed. As much as he hated giving in to robbers, he was anxious no one be hurt. He indicated to the wall to the right of the fireplace. "The safe is behind that picture."

The robber grasped the picture frame and swung it to the left, revealing a safe. "Come on, lover boy, now give me the combination."

For a moment, Diego debated about pretending not to know the combination, to give him some time to think of a distraction. However, he sensed the men were threatening to become trigger-happy. So he turned around to Max, and said, "Will you please untie me so I can open the safe."

"Oh, no, that won't do. You just give me the combination and I will open it."

Diego again was going to protest, but Max gave him a look stopping the words on his lips. He gave the combination, and Max opened the safe. He took out the gold, and smiled.

"Okay, now you have the money, you can leave now and no one gets hurt."

"Oh, no, Don de la Vega. We need reassurance we won't be facing an ambush."

"But no one followed us from the pueblo. As you leave…"

"You will be with us."

Diego didn't like the sound of that. He wasn't sure whether his safety was guaranteed now that they had the de la Vega money. He sighed and followed the bandits outside.

Diego had been attempting to loosen his bonds throughout their ride and the opening of the safe. He gave one final tug and felt the bonds break. Quickly, he turned and knocked out the man behind him, as he dodged the bullet fired by the other man. He knocked the gun out of the bandit's hand, and punched the guy. Diego then turned towards Max, hoping the element of surprise would still hold true for him as well.

But he was met with a gun alongside his head. Diego saw stars as he slid slowly to the ground. The next thing he was aware of, he felt the rhythmic motion of a horse under his abdomen. Waking up, he realized he was tied to the back of the horse, his hands again tied behind his back. Diego had to give Max credit, for having the foresight in tying him to the horse so he wouldn't fall off upon waking up.

His head aching, Diego couldn't resist the pull of Morpheus into another dreamless sleep. The next thing he became aware of, he was being pulled off the horse. Suddenly he hit the ground, which managed to jar again his hurting head. He also realized his abdomen hurt as well. _I think I was used as a kicking ball while I was out._

"Oh, sorry, Romeo. I guess I lost my grip," Diego heard Max say from somewhere above him.

Diego attempted to focus his eyes to see where his enemy was at the moment, to protect himself if necessary from possible injury. However, the setting sun hit him in the eye, blinding him. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Let's get you inside." Diego felt arms pulling on both his arms as he was lifted to his feet. He looked up and saw a cave entrance. They entered and he was brought to the far end of the cave. Because he was expecting it, the jarring to his body resulting from being thrown to the ground hurt slightly less than it would have otherwise. Diego struggled into a sitting position, taking into account his arms continued to be tied behind his back. There was now additional rope tied around his upper arms, securing them to his torso.

"Well, Don de la Vega, I do apologize for the accommodations, but unfortunately there wasn't any criminal hideouts along our way."

Diego tried to glare at Max, but it was met with a laugh. "That look may intimidate your servants but it has no effect on me."

Swallowing his pride resulting from having to sound weak, Diego asked, "If I may ask, what are your plans for tomorrow? I would think you can safely leave me here and go on from here alone. We haven't been followed, so you are no longer in danger of being apprehended."

Max appeared to consider Diego's words, but Diego wasn't fooled. "I don't know, Don de la Vega. It sounds logical, but…I have been enjoying your company way too much."

The way Max looked at him suddenly produced a chill down Diego's spine. _It's as if he knows something else about me. _Diego wondered for the first time if Max knew more than he had first indicated. He looked at the other three bandits, lounging against the other cave wall, without getting any other insight.

"So Max, what are we going to do? I think the guy is right. Now that it is sunset, why don't we shake the dust from this pueblo and head for the hills, like we planned? We can leave him here."

"Because I got one more idea that'll give us even more money."

Diego quickly combed through his mind, trying to figure out what Max could mean. Unfortunately the only thing he could come up with was Zorro's bounty. Diego rapidly dismissed that possibility, because really, why would that be an issue?

"Guys, I've been thinking. Everything I had heard about our guest here, leads me to believe he's only a yellow-bellied coward, who would rather read and draw than fight. So why did he rush to the aid of the beautiful senorita today?"

His mouth suddenly dry, Diego didn't like where this conversation was headed. Especially when Max turned his gaze upon him and continued. "And then, you, Don de la Vega, attempted to escape. If that wasn't telling enough, you almost succeeded. You took out two of my men. From what I know of you, that's not thought to be in line with your usual behavior."

Adapting his bland _Don Diego_ expression, Diego shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I don't know what you're implying. I heard my good friend, a woman, being abused and I rushed to her rescue. And I'm just a coward. I'm afraid for my life. When you didn't release me when you got your gold, I got scared and wanted to leave. Fear gave me courage to fight."

Max laughed. "What an excellent effort, de la Vega. Much like I would expect from….Zorro."

Diego managed to keep his expression unchanged, but his mouth suddenly went dry. He was about to say something when one of the other bandits interrupted.

"Max, what nonsense are you going on about now?"

"Pedro, ye of little faith. What we have here, men, is the one, the only, hero Zorro in our midst."

**AN: Well, that was certainly unexpected. How is Diego going to get out of this now? Stay tuned for next time, same Zorro time, same Zorro channel. (Couldn't resist) Please, if you may, let me know what you think with a review. Thanks ever so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Diego

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. Even though I wish they did. I just love to borrow the characters and play with them for a while, especially since they weren't able to stay with us as long as we would've liked them to.

**AN: I do apologize for the length it took me to get this baby out this time. Sigh. I wanted to get to showing you what was happening with Diego and the bandits, but then I realized I had a whole bunch of story to tell first. So…you have to wait a while to see what is happening. And I have to say this story is definitely taking a different turn, but I blame it on an intelligent crook like Max. He realized something that Ramon never did. Ha. **

Previously:

_Felipe jumped a little upon her question. Victoria knew he was taken aback by her including herself in the process. Before he could say something, she said quickly, "Felipe, don't you need my help with getting him out of there?"_

_Felipe considered her words. He knew Diego wouldn't like Victoria being involved, but he also knew Diego would understand. There often was no way to prevent Victoria from doing something she had her heart set upon. So Felipe reluctantly nodded, then signed, "Do you have any idea what we should do?"_

_Victoria considered her thoughts, then asked, "What do you think about this?" _

Felipe braced himself for her idea. Victoria began, after fiddling with her skirt. "I assume you know where all the caves and hideouts are, right? So you would know as much as Diego, right? So you have an idea where they might have taken Diego?"

Felipe nodded, and Victoria forced herself to continue. "I think we should take off and go looking for him ourselves. The Alcalde will be going to the hacienda and tracking them from there. We should head toward Santa Paula. I would think that would be the direction they would head, so they could hook up with the main trail to the rest of the territory."

Victoria had at first been confident in this idea, but uncertainty suddenly overcame her. Felipe had been the one assisting the mighty Zorro all these years, after all. Who was she to presume to make a suggestion? "Or do you think differently, Felipe?"

Felipe suddenly felt unsure as well, with this change in roles. Victoria asking him for advice? Giving her suggestion some consideration, Felipe thought she had indeed picked the most likely path the bandits would've taken. He signed his agreement with her assessment.

Victoria rose and went to the window. Looking out, she saw the Alcalde and the soldiers mount their horses. "They are getting ready to leave. We should leave as well, if we're indeed going to do this."

Felipe gave her an encouraging smile, hiding the doubt he had inside him. He was not at all sure about this idea, but he knew he needed to be doing something to help Diego. He followed Victoria to her stables, determined to not let either Diego or Victoria down.

~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

It took all of the de la Vega persuasion, but Don Alejandro convinced the Alcalde the necessity of including him in the posse going after the bandits holding his son. As he rode along with the soldiers, Don Alejandro couldn't help but consider the uncharacteristic behavior of his son. Twice, Diego had stepped out of his mild-mannered personae in order to help Victoria. What could such behavior mean? His first reaction was to rejoice in the fact that there was indeed a man worthy of the de la Vega name within his son.

However, he wondered why it appeared so suddenly. A smile crossed his face. Perhaps he would be getting those grandbabies soon after all. Because, would his son step so far beyond his comfort zone to save someone he only considered to be a friend, a sister? No, Don Alejandro told himself. Risking his life for a friend? Not something that his son would do. Given the numerous times when Diego hadn't acted out for him, for Felipe, over the past two years, being friends with Victoria wouldn't spur him into such life-risking behavior.

Thinking along those lines, Don Alejandro flashed to memories of a young Diego with a determined little Victoria chasing after him. Diego indeed had done his father proud with his protective attitude toward the young Victoria. His wife thought it endearing, choosing to believe a budding romance was in their future. He reveled in the memory for a moment of his beloved wife, then sobered when he realized she would be dead within a year of those memories. After a moment of reflection, he allowed himself to return to happier thoughts when he remembered what had begun this journey down memory lane.

_Diego is indeed in love with Victoria._

Victoria had never stopped being in love with Diego. She attempted to deny it, many times, throughout the years, but Don Alejandro could tell she was lying. Lying to others, lying to herself. The young Victoria was heartbroken when Diego left for Spain. Don Alejandro had even overheard the young Victoria confiding in a friend regarding her fear that Diego would fall in love while he was gone. There was indeed lots of tears and adolescent dramatics involved.

Don Alexandro had to admit he had thought nothing of it at the time. Victoria was a charming girl, the daughter of a military comrade, but that was all. Over the years, though, Don Alejandro had grown to love Victoria as a daughter. The daughter he often liked to think his Felicidad and he would have had if they would've been blessed with a daughter. When Diego returned from Spain, and he began to think it was time for him to settle down, Don Alejandro couldn't help but wish he would choose Victoria as his wife. However, Don Alejandro was realistic enough to realize he wasn't able to choose a wife for his son. When Zorro had captured her heart, Don Alejandro ended that particular dream of being united to the Escalante family.

Thinking about the younger Diego, Don Alejandro realized the pain of an unresolved issue. Indeed, why was Diego so different when he returned from Spain? Raising Diego had often been quite a handful, worrying about whether Diego would indeed survive to grow into an adult due to the numerous scrapes the young boy had gotten into. Sending him off to Spain, Don Alejandro worried he would end up dying in a duel, or shot by an angry father or rival suitor. Instead, Diego returned as a studious, literary soul who ran away from conflict of any sort.

Because of the rocky circumstances making up the political landscape of their pueblo, Don Alejandro had pushed those questions about Diego aside. The past two years, with all that had happened, had brought so much upheaval. With the appearance of Zorro, the changes in Diego were even more apparent in comparison.

Seeing the outline of his hacienda in the distance, Alejandro brushed aside his reflections. Hopefully, his son would survive this current situation, and would be able to sit down for a long discussion with his father. Alejandro vowed that by the end of the week, his son would be betrothed to the Senorita Escalante, if he had anything to do with it. But first they would have to find him.

As the group approached the de la Vega hacienda, the Alcalde warned the group about being observant for any sign of the bandits. They were startled by one of the servants running from the hacienda, waving his hands and shouting.

"Don Alejandro! I'm so glad you are here!"

"What is it, Joseph?"

"Don Diego was brought here by bandits, who made him open the safe and they took all the money. They then were on their way out when Don Diego got loose of his bonds and almost got away before the head guy knocked him out." Looking at his employer, eyes widened by fear, Joseph hurriedly added, "We would've helped him, but Don Diego told us not to." Shaking, Joseph wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "The bandits also showed us their guns. We were afraid they would shoot Don Diego."

The Alcalde was taken aback momentarily by the fact that Diego once again acted out of character. "What? Don Diego attacked the bandits himself? Despite their guns?"

"Yes, my son Paulo and I hid so we could keep an eye on Don Diego. The bandits didn't see us. We watched Don Diego snap the rope around his wrists and jump two of the bandits. He then tried to get the main guy, but he knocked Don Diego out with his gun."

Ramon scratched his head, thinking about what he had been told. _How interesting. I never thought Don Diego __w__ould do something like that_. Shaking himself to bring his attention back to the present, Ramon vowed to think about the interesting facts later. "So, how long has it been since they left?"

"Oh, a good thirty minutes, sir. And they went towards Santa Paula." Pointing to the northwest. "After they loaded Don Diego onto the horse."

"Loaded?"

"Well, Don Diego was still knocked out when they left."

Ramon's eyebrow rose as he considered this last piece of information. Before he could ask another question, Don Alejandro interrupted.

"Was my son still alive?"

Joseph again feared his employer's anger. "I am sure he was, Don Alejandro. Even from a distance, I could see his chest rising and falling. He also had no blood showing. He was just knocked out." Worrying his lower lip, the servant said, "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. I know we should have tried something."

"No, Joseph, you did the right thing. They could've indeed hurt Diego worse if you had interfered. Or one of you could have gotten killed as well. I just…I just needed to make sure he was still alive."

"Don Alejandro, if he were dead, the bandits would've left Diego behind."

Don Alejandro glared at the incompetent Alcalde. "How do you even think a statement like that would bring me comfort?"

Ramon shrugged. _You arrogant old man. You should be so lucky your son has survived as long as he has. _

Ramon looked between Don Alejandro and his servant. Suddenly frustrated with the melodrama, Ramon said, "Men, let's get going. We need to track those bandits down. Don Alejandro, I would recommend you stay here. We will let you know the moment we hear anything."

A look of determination crossed the older man's face. "Again, I insist I accompany you and your men. We need to find my son."

"You can trust us to do the best we can to do such a thing. It is our only goal as well, I assure you."

"That I don't doubt, but I need to do all I can for my son. Perhaps as a man without a child, you may not understand…"

"No need to attempt a pull at my heartstrings. Just know I will not be held responsible for your safety." Turning to his soldiers, the Alcalde said, "Men, let's go. We only have a few hours before darkness hits and we wouldn't be able to see anything useful."

Don Alejandro was about to suggest they bring torches along for searching in the darkness, but he realized it would only be a fruitless attempt. With the lowered skill level of the soldiers, Don Alejandro had to accept that it wouldn't be worthwhile attempting a night search.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

After several unsuccessful attempts Felipe was able to pick up the bandits' trail. Felipe recognized the prints of Don Augusto's horse, which was one of the horses the bandits had 'borrowed', and they followed them to a particular cave. Finger to his lips, Felipe asked for silence from Victoria and dismounted. Victoria followed his lead, and tied their horses to a tree. They made their way to the edge of the cave. Hearing voices, Felipe grabbed Victoria's wrist and motioned them to stop. They leaned against the outer wall of the cave as they listened to the bandits.

As they heard the lead bandit Max explain his plan, Felipe could only despair at the strange situation they now found themselves in.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

"Men, I believe we have the great hero Zorro in our midst." Max said, bestowing a look of great satisfaction upon Diego.

Diego forced a hearty laugh to come out of him. It was difficult to do, with having a headache. "You got to be kidding, Max. No one would ever believe I'm Zorro. That is just ridiculous."

"Then you have nothing to fear with being brought to the Alcalde."

Diego decided to change his tactic. "How are you going to collect the reward? If you return to the pueblo you and your men will be arrested."

"We'll send Juan and Pedro. They stayed outside the pueblo while we 'visited' the tavern. No one will connect them to us. So they can bring you in and no one would be the wiser."

"How can you present your 'evidence' without revealing your criminal activities?"

Considering Diego's words, Max stroked his chin while he paced a few times. As he waited, Diego attempted to loosen his bonds but it was difficult to do with the added rope around his upper arms. "You do bring up a good point. But it only adds more evidence to the argument you're Zorro."

Diego could only wonder how this would all play out. He had spent much of his life the past two years in perfecting his masquerade, in order to protect his identity. He occasionally had worried, over the years, whether the Alcalde ever suspected him, even for a moment. However, Luis Ramone was anything but subtle. If he even suspected for one moment Diego was indeed Zorro, Diego was certain Ramon would've revealed that right away. So perhaps his masquerade would indeed hold up to carry him through this incident. At least Diego could only hope so.

Max continued to study Diego while Diego had been thinking. "Well, not much more we can do tonight. I think we should hit the hay. I do apologize, Don de la Vega, for the accommodations, but you'll have to sleep on the ground with us ordinary folk."

Max approached Diego and roughly pushed Diego forward, to look at his bonds. "So, unable to undo these bonds this time, huh? Good." Max pushed Diego back into sitting upright and searched out one of his men. "Pedro, you will take first watch. Keep an eye on de la Vega. Make sure he doesn't try to skip out on us."

Pedro got up and walked to the other side of the cave across from Diego. He leaned casually against the cave wall, his rifle resting lightly against his leg and fixed a solemn gaze upon Diego.

"You might as well lie down and get some sleep, de la Vega. No way are you going to get away from us. I think you'll need all the rest you can get, for the Alcalde will not be happy with you tomorrow." Max gave Diego a particularly evil grin as he settled down on the ground.

Diego sighed internally, resigning himself to the inevitable. Max was correct in that Diego definitely needed as much rest as possible so he could be sharp tomorrow. Even though he still thought this was the most ridiculous thing ever, Diego couldn't help but have a twinge of worry within himself. Because of the pomposity of the Alcalde, depending upon how the case was presented to him, Ramon might just decide to go through with prosecuting him just because. Whether or not there was any evidence to be had. Which Diego prayed Ramon would not actually have. Despite the circumstantial evidence which Max would be presenting him, as well as any he had arrived at himself over the years. Diego's only hope was that Ramon's arrogance would trip him up and cloud his judgement.

As the bandits settled themselves for the night on the ground, within their bedrolls, Diego resigned himself to not having any of his own. Stretching his long legs out, he cleared his mind of all thought in order to center himself. His head continued to ache from his two strikes he'd endured, as well as the uncomfortable ride from the hacienda. As he struggled to find a comfortable position despite his aching head and muscles.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As they heard the exchange, Felipe and Victoria turned to each other, both their faces showing the shock. Victoria looked at Felipe with widened eyes and wondered what they should do.

She then watched the young man shake himself and attempt to give her a reassuring smile. Index finger unnecessarily to his lips, Felipe gestured they return to their horses. They led their horses away from the clearing, walking carefully back up the trail. When he determined they were a safe distance away, Felipe indicated to Victoria that they should mount their horses. They led their horses away a short distance, when Felipe pulled his horse to a stop.

"Felipe, what are we doing? Are you going to tell me we are leaving Diego there with those bandits?"

Felipe signed slowly, "They are bringing Diego into the pueblo tomorrow for a reward. They will not kill him, so he is safe tonight. If we, by some miracle, were to rescue him, they would only go to the Alcalde anyway with their story."

Victoria couldn't argue with that logic. She was about to say something when Felipe continued. "As for attempting to rescue Diego tonight, there are three more bandits than we expected. It is only you and me. We don't have a chance against so many bandits."

Victoria was about to protest when Felipe said, "No, Victoria. There's nothing we can do tonight. Except make a plan to provide Diego with an alibi for not being Zorro."

"What can we do?"

"Let's go back to the hacienda, and I will show you."

Victoria sighed in resignation. She had to trust Felipe in knowing what he was doing. For now. She followed him as he led his horse towards the de la Vega hacienda.

**AN: Well, there it is. Let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4: Felipe Has a Plan

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I just want to borrow them for a while and make up new stories. Since I miss them dreadfully and wish they could be back on TV!

**AN:**** Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! Thank you also to the guest reviewers, including Dapet! I appreciate it.**

The soldiers managed to cover a lot of ground in looking for Diego, but they lost the trail several times. Alejandro wished they had Zorro to assist them, for he was the best tracker in the territory. He himself took pride in being somewhat talented as well, however. But even though his ability was good, Alejandro wasn't able to be certain they were indeed following the bandits' trail.

After not finding any other confirmation, the Alcalde pulled his horse up short. Looking up at the darkening sky, he said, "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, but without the proper equipment we can't carry on the search after sunset. We'll return to the pueblo and resume searching at first light."

Don Alejandro noisily exhaled. Being truthful to himself, he admitted the soldiers had attempted all they could do at this time and there really wasn't anything more they could do. As he led his horse to follow the soldiers as they headed back, Alejandro could only hope his son was still alive.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

When they arrived at the hacienda, Felipe led the horses to the front door. Victoria dismounted, and upon encouragement from Felipe, entered the hacienda. Felipe led the horses to the stable and gave them to the stable boy. As he returned to the hacienda, he looked up at the star-filled sky and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He wondered if his idea to provide Diego with an alibi would be successful. They had indeed been lucky, over the years, that the Alcalde was more egotistical than smart. Otherwise, Felipe knew some of their escapades would surely have led to their downfall, if not all of them. Hopefully, their luck would hold out this time as well.

Upon entering the hacienda, Felipe caught the attention of Maria, the head housekeeper, and requested she get a guest bedroom ready for Victoria. He then entered the library, where he found Victoria looking at the books on the shelves. He wondered how she had known to come to this room, but then realized she had been drawn to Diego's favorite room.

Looking around, Felipe was assured no one else was nearby. He walked over to the fireplace and pulled the lever hidden behind the panel. He couldn't help but smile at Victoria's shock as she watched the fireplace move, revealing the hidden hallway. Felipe watched as realization also crossed her face.

"It was here all along?" She whispered. Felipe smiled and, taking Victoria's hand, led her into the cave.

Victoria walked behind the fireplace into a small alcove. Felipe continued to lead her down a small passageway to a set of steps. She stopped at the top of the steps to take in the view. There was a long table of various jars, bottles and tools. One small jar was bubbling over a small flame. Felipe leaped over to it and shut it off. Victoria's eyes took in a desk littered with piles of books and papers with a bookcase next to it overflowing with books of varying sizes and shapes. Off in a corner was a coat rack, and hanging from it was an unmistakable black silk cape. On top, hanging precariously from the hook, was Zorro's mask, the eye slits visible from where Victoria stood.

A neigh broke through the silence, and Victoria's eyes were drawn to the back of the cave. If she had required any further proof assuring her she was indeed in Zorro's cave, seeing Toronado would have cinched it. The magnificent horse stood looking at her as he munched on some straw. She wondered if he felt she was intruding in his space. Victoria shook herself at the fanciful idea as Felipe approached the horse to check on his feed. Smiling, Felipe gave Victoria a look as he fed Toronado a carrot he had taken from the table.

Eyes wide, Victoria shook her head, barely comprehending all she was seeing. "So this is Zorro's cave. Where he comes up with all his great inventions?"

Felipe's smile widened and he nodded vigorously. He walked towards Victoria and offered her Diego's desk chair.

Victoria sat down and continued to look around, attempting to take in every little detail, searching for clues to the mysterious personality of the man she loved. In so many ways, the cave reflected the Diego she knew, but at the same time, there were different aspects of the man of which she hadn't been aware.

Felipe explained his idea to Victoria. "Even though Diego isn't in town at the moment, and the Alcalde doesn't know yet the bandits' accusations, I'm going to ride Toronado tonight in an area where some of the soldiers are patrolling."

Victoria cried out in alarm. "No. Felipe, it's too dangerous!"

Felipe placed a hand on Victoria's forearm to calm her. "It'll work, Victoria. I've done it a few times before, while Diego has been away."

Realization dawned on Victoria, and she marveled once again as to the amount of secrets she really didn't know, yet. She again reminded herself to have patience to discuss all of this when Diego was safely home. "So…this has worked before? You riding Toronado to provide Diego an alibi?"

"Oh yes, quite well. As long as I stay far enough away, the soldiers aren't able to distinguish that someone shorter than Zorro is riding Toronado." He then added, "And so they don't catch me either."

"I'm still going to worry about you until you return. Please be safe. I'll stay awake until you get back."

"No, Victoria, please go to sleep. You need your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, if only because we don't know what will happen." Victoria was about to protest, and Felipe stopped her with a hand on her forearm. "Please, Victoria," he pleaded.

"Okay, but you better be safe. And let me know as soon as possible you're all right."

Felipe nodded his agreement, got up and gestured for her to rise as well. "You should go to bed now, and I'll carry out my plan to help Diego. Maria has a guest room ready for you."

Victoria permitted the young man to lead her through the passageway, and watched as the fireplace door closed as he returned to the cave. She sighed as she headed for the guest bedroom. She was certain she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, worrying about two of the most important men in her life, but she owed it to both of them to try.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego spent the night attempting to get comfortable on the uneven ground. He had difficulty in finding a spot because the man on guard would startle every time Diego changed positions, waking Diego up. It seemed as though he finally had fallen asleep only to be shaken awake by Max. Opening his eyes, Diego looked into Max's smirking face.

"Wake up, Romeo. Time to rise and shine. Sorry if you didn't get enough rest, but I'm sure you will, in jail, before you're hung."

It again took two of the men to get Diego into the saddle, with his hands tied behind his back. Diego again bit his tongue when he wanted to suggest it would be much easier if they would just untie his hands so he could mount the horse himself. He knew what they would say. Max again kept his gun trained on him at all times, while holding the reins of his horse. Juan and Pedro rode ahead of them, effectively boxing Diego in.

It was decided Max would accompany the party to the outskirts of the pueblo, where he would then wait for his men. As they rode towards the pueblo, Diego wondered if this was the most advantageous thing to happen, or the most inane. If this went badly, to have his secret identity revealed all because he tried to save Victoria, it would be the most ironic thing. Something his literary side and his love of irony could appreciate, if only it weren't so deadly serious.

Outside the pueblo, Max handed the reins of Diego's horse to Juan and instructed them again on what to say to make their case against Diego. Diego rolled his eyes, and wondered again about the ridiculousness of the situation. _If I didn't know better, this could feel like some cosmic practical joke._

The two bandits kept their eyes open for anyone observing them as they approached the pueblo. Diego considered calling out to someone, but decided against it. They rode up to the back of the Alcalde's office and the two bandits dismounted. While Pedro kept his gun trained on Diego, Juan assisted him in dismounting. Once Diego was firmly on the ground, Juan then quickly got out of hands' reach. Diego grimly shook his head in resignation, and started walking when they indicated.

The back door was unlocked, so they walked into the office through the jail.

The Alcalde was at his desk, filling out papers when he looked up to see three men walk from the back of the jail. He was about to ask who they were when he caught a glimpse of Diego.

"Diego! What's going on? How did you escape the kidnappers?"

Diego was about to say something, but Pedro rammed his rifle into Diego's abdomen. As Diego bent over in pain, Juan took the opportunity to begin. "Alcalde, this here man is the one known as Zorro."

"Zorro? Diego? Diego de la Vega is Zorro? I don't even know the two of you. Why would I believe such an incredible thing?"

"Because you're not as law-abiding as you'd like to claim to be. My….associates are the ones who robbed the tavern. They witnessed this man act in ways not consistent with the image of a lazy rich guy he pretends to be. Instead, he almost escaped, as well as coming to the rescue of the pretty Señorita earlier today."

Ramon again was struck by the incongruity of these reports with what he had always thought he knew about Diego de la Vega. He looked at the man who had somehow managed to forever be a troublesome concern during his time as Alcalde and for the first time actually considered whether this allegation could indeed be true.

Diego became more uncomfortable as the Alcalde's scrutiny continued, and the silence lasted while Ramon considered the so-called 'evidence'.

"I suppose the evidence wouldn't normally hold up in court, but unluckily for you, Diego, I don't have to uphold courtroom proceedings when it's concerning Zorro."

"What do you mean, Alcalde?"

"As a representative of the King, I can proceed to judge any criminal I decide without a court trial. Anyone considered a threat to public safety. Which Zorro certainly is."

"Alcalde, you can't be serious. You honestly think I'm Zorro? You've known me for two years. You know I'm incapable of anything Zorro does."

"I also know you tried to rescue Victoria today. Normally, that would be an understandable action of most men. But you, Diego, aren't most men. You've never failed to show how inept you are when it comes to anything physical, and you've always avoided physical confrontations. So why would you act so differently today? And apparently with some success? Only if you were pretending not to be as skilled as you really are."

"But…but, Alcalde, this is the flimsiest evidence you've ever had. And you've had quite some flimsy evidence in the past."

The Alcalde gave Diego a glare but didn't reply. Instead, he went to the door and called for two of his soldiers to enter the office. "Take de la Vega to the jail. Make sure he's locked in securely." Looking at Diego, the Alcalde said, "If I were you, Diego, I would begin to make peace with my Maker."

"But, Alcalde, you know me. You know I…."

"No time for your silver tongue now, Diego. These men have presented quite a case against you, and I'm honor bound to investigate it." The look upon Ramon's face was sickeningly insincere. Diego held back a scoff.

Ramon sat down in his chair as he watched Diego being led to the jail. Turning to the bandits, he replied, "You understand, I cannot give you the full reward at this time. I need to do further investigation before I do that." Pulling out his wallet, Ramon handed the bandits 500 pesos. "Come back tomorrow and I will tell you my decision."

Juan and Pedro exchanged glances. Juan opened his mouth, but Pedro shook his head at him. Pedro said, "Thank you, Alcalde, we will return tomorrow."

As he watched the men leave, Ramon leaned back in his chair, tented his fingers together, and reflected on the recent events. Was Diego truly Zorro? If he were honest with himself, Ramon would admit there were a few times in the past two years when certain events made him question his sanity as the thought of de la Vega possibly being Zorro occurred to him. However, Ramon had quickly dismissed such absurd thoughts because Diego would then do or say something so completely ridiculous it would chase the idea of Diego being Zorro completely out of his mind.

Could it really be true? If so, how could he prove it? He would have to prove it without a doubt, otherwise there would be a revolt amongst the townspeople. Not to mention Don Alejandro's reaction. Ramon gave a short mirthless laugh. _I am so going to enjoy Don Alejandro's reaction to this._

However, Ramon suddenly sobered. Did all this mean Alejandro knew his son was Zorro? Or was he as blind as everyone else? Thinking of Alejandro led Ramon to consider next the topic of the rebellious tavern owner. What of Victoria? Did she know as well?

Believing Diego to be as good an actor to carry off such a charade was one thing. Believing the hot-headed caballero and the whirlwind of a senorita were also able to act as though Diego wasn't their hero was a whole other issue entirely. Ramon couldn't believe he could be misled by all three of them so completely. His ego wouldn't allow him to believe it.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Ramon decided he better start collecting the necessary items he would need to proceed with Diego's case. However, he suddenly, physically, became aware of the momentous event that had taken place. He had to focus on his breathing, to make sure he continued to do so. Could it really be true? He finally had Zorro in jail?

Realizing the first thing he needed to do, Ramon walked to the door and called out to Mendoza, who was returning from an errand and was watching the soldiers walk past with Diego. Mendoza hurried over to Ramon. "Alcalde, what's the meaning of this? Why is Don Diego in jail?"

"He's being held on the suspicion of being Zorro."

"Zorro? Don Diego? Alcalde, are you having heat stroke?" When the Alcalde gave him a particularly scorching look, Mendoza stammered, "Well, Alcalde, he's just as much Zorro as I am."

"We don't have the time to talk about that now. Get several soldiers. We need to ride out to the de la Vega hacienda."

"What for, Alcalde?"

"What else, you dimwit. We need to look for evidence proving Diego de la Vega is indeed Zorro."

**AN: Thanks for reading. ****Interesting predicament for Diego. Will Felipe succeed? What will Don Alejandro's reaction be? Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long. Please make a poor struggling writer happy and let me know what you think. I'd so appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5: Is Diego Zorro?

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I just want to borrow them for a while and make up new stories. Since they weren't able to stay with us as long as we would've liked them to when they were on television.

**AN: Thank you to all the reviewers, those who sign in and the guest reviewers, including Dapet. I sure do appreciate all the wonderful critiques. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Don Alejandro had spent a restless night worrying about his son. He couldn't believe Diego had gotten himself into such a predicament. He also wondered why the bandits hadn't released him last night, as they had given the impression that they would. Why they wouldn't have just taken the money and left the pueblo, leaving Diego safely behind had him confused and worried.

Upon his return to the hacienda, Don Alejandro had been informed by Felipe that Victoria was spending the night in one of their guest rooms. Felipe explained she was too distraught to be left alone, and had asked to stay where she would be able to hear news of Diego. Alejandro smiled to himself, considering this as further evidence of her attraction to Diego. He retired to his room, determined to only think good thoughts about the well-being of his only son and get some well-deserved rest.

He rose before dawn, which was an hour earlier than was his habit. He made his way to the dining room, about to enter the kitchen to grab something to eat, when he met Victoria sitting at the table, staring blankly down at a plate with a half-eaten tortilla with cheese on it.

"Oh, Victoria, you are awake already?"

"I suppose you slept as well as I did, Don Alejandro. Not well. I'm so worried about Diego."

"I'm sure he's alright, Victoria. The bandits are being difficult for some reason."

Biting her tongue, Victoria reminded herself Alejandro didn't know the true reason the bandits were being "difficult". Or how much danger Diego was actually in.

"I suppose I better get going. I'm going into the pueblo and ride with the Alcalde again. I'm certain we'll find Diego today, Victoria, and he'll be fine."

Victoria forced a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm sure you're correct, Don Alejandro. I think I….if you don't mind, may I stay here today? I…I just feel better at staying close until we find Diego."

"Of course. Victoria. I will send news as soon as I can. Oh, and I will let Alicia know you wouldn't be in today."

"Oh, thank you, Don Alejandro." She berated herself for forgetting her duties to her business and employees. It's only because I'm so worried about Diego.

Victoria watched the older man leave. The thought crossed her mind Diego was due to have several long conversations upon his safe return. Not only to address all of her unanswered questions and feelings about the deception of Zorro but also telling his father and everything involved with it. The Escalante temper was legendary, but the de la Vega temper, especially Don Alejandro's, was truly something to be feared. Victoria smiled when a thought burst through all the serious ponderings. Probably the only thing saving Diego would be Don Alejandro realizing he would now be getting those grandbabies he's forever been bugging Diego about. As the true implications of what she had just thought of occurred to her, a deep blush rose along Victoria's cheeks. Oh my. Finally making the man of her dreams truly hers, and being free to engage in the activities which would result in said grandchildren, caused such wonderful yet embarrassing and distracting thoughts!

Reluctantly Victoria shook herself out of that most pleasant daydream. Recalling Felipe's plan, she wondered how it went for him last night. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to forget, even for a moment, that she didn't know the results from last night. Despite Felipe's reassurances all would be well, she still worried about the young man.

Just as she was about to go searching for a servant to find out the location of his room, the young man in question appeared. Knowing he'd only had a few hours of sleep, Victoria felt a pang of regret at her selfishness but quickly brushed it aside with the relief of knowing Felipe had indeed returned safely.

Felipe slid into the chair next to Victoria and without realizing it covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. Even though he was tired Felipe knew Victoria would be concerned, worrying about him.

Giving her a smile, Felipe then released her hand and began to sign. "Everything went fine last night and according to plan. I was able to find some soldiers on patrol, who saw 'Zorro' and gave chase. I was far enough away so they never had a chance to catch up with Toronado and me. See, no worries."

"Will it be enough though?"

"Since this occurred before we'd supposedly would know about it, the Alcalde can't say it was one of us. And Diego is still with the bandits, so the Alcalde will have to admit Diego couldn't be Zorro."

Victoria was relieved to hear Felipe's reasoning. She was also very impressed with Felipe for coming up with such a good idea. She herself probably wouldn't have realized the added benefits of having Felipe appear as Zorro last night versus waiting until he was in the Alcalde's custody. Absolutely brilliant. Now all they had to do was wait. Victoria made a grimace at the thought. All they had to do? The most difficult part indeed.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As the Alcalde, Mendoza and several other soldiers prepared to ride out to the de la Vega hacienda, two of the soldiers who had been on night patrol rushed up to the group.

Lopez, the senior member, cried out. "Alcalde, Alcalde, please wait!"

The group as a whole turned to face the newcomer. The Alcalde didn't bother to hide his impatience.

"Well, Lopez, hurry up. What is it?"

"I wish to report Zorro was sighted last night by the Alvarez farm last night. We gave chase, but we couldn't catch him."

"If you didn't catch him why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Antonio said you think Don Diego is Zorro."

Mendoza spoke up. "If Diego was with the bandits last night, and you think he's Zorro, then how could Zorro be seen last night, Alcalde? This means Diego isn't Zorro. "

Ramon took a step back in order to clear his head. _How indeed? Unless..._

"Someone must have masqueraded as Zorro for him. Must have been Don Alejandro."

"Don Alejandro was with us last night, remember, Alcalde?"

Ramon had wondered if the case against Diego was flimsy, but this was ridiculous. Suddenly it seemed as if it crumbled as easily as an old adobe house in Mexico under a good wind storm.

"We shall still ride out to the de la Vega hacienda. I refuse to make a decision until all possible explanations are investigated." _Plus I want to see Don Alejandro's face when I tell him his precious son is in jail under suspicion of being the pueblo's masked hero._

The group met the man in question on the outskirts of his own property.

"Alcalde, I was on my way to meet you. Why are we heading east? We already examined this part last night."

The Alcalde barely could hold himself still as he squirmed in anticipation of the old man's reaction. "There have been some recent developments," he said with his customary smug smile.

Don Alejandro got a chill down his back. _I don't think I'm going to like this._ "What happened? You find Diego?"

"You could say that. He has been brought in under the suspicion of being Zorro."

Don Alejandro began to choke on his own saliva. He cleared his throat and asked, "What did you say, Alcalde? I could've sworn you said you think my Diego is Zorro? The Zorro who goes around catching criminals and engaging in sword play."

The Alcalde laughed. "Yes, Don Alejandro, that's exactly what I mean. The evidence against him is quite extensive."

It was Don Alejandro's turn to laugh. "Extensive? This I can't wait to hear, Alcalde. And if it is extensive, why are you on your way to my hacienda?"

"That is exactly my question, Alcalde. Why are we looking for more evidence if you believe you have enough already?" Mendoza asked.

Ramon glared at his subordinate. _How dare the fool challenge me, especially in front of Don Alejandro? _Turning back to Don Alejandro, Ramon said, "Because of your high position in society, I'm obligated to collect as much evidence as possible. This is why a trip to your hacienda is necessary, Don Alejandro, and an extensive search will take place." Holding up a hand to stop an interruption from Don Alejandro, Ramon said, "You could also view it as a means for me to collect evidence exonerating your son as well. _If _such evidence exists."

Don Alejandro threw his hands up, as if attempting to wipe the Alcalde from his existence. "Go ahead. You won't find anything. You've searched our hacienda enough times by now, you should have every corner memorized."

Don Alejandro sat back on his horse as he watched the Alcalde and his men continue their way to his hacienda. He brought his horse around to follow them. _What a crazy couple of days these have been__. __First, Diego saves Victoria, and now the Alcalde actually thinks he__'__s Zorro? I don't know what had possessed __Diego __to __go to such lengths __to save Victoria, __and himself. Even if he loves her, I would've thought my ineffectual son incapable of such actions. I love Diego dearly, but a man of action he isn't._

Once they arrived at the hacienda, the Alcalde wasted no time in commanding his soldiers to the stables, the courtyard, and the hacienda itself. "Leave absolutely nothing unturned."

One of the younger soldiers made the mistake of asking the question, "What types of things are we looking for, Alcalde?"

"What are we looking for? Anything linking this family to criminal activity, much less linking Diego de la Vega to Zorro, you dimwit."

Alejandro looked in amazement as the soldiers scattered to the various rooms of his home. Felipe and Victoria hurried to his side upon hearing the commotion.

"What is happening, Don Alejandro?"

"Victoria, Felipe, you will not believe this, but Diego has been arrested under suspicion of being Zorro."

"But I thought…" Victoria was able to catch herself in time before she was going to finish the incriminating sentence. "I thought Diego was still being held by the bandits. What…what is this about him being Zorro?"

Don Alejandro looked from Victoria to Felipe, who was handling the news surprisingly well, Don Alejandro thought. He filed the information to consider later. "Let's go into the library."

Once the younger people were situated into chairs, Alejandro stated, "The bandits came up with the most ridiculous idea. They are saying Diego is Zorro because of his trying to come to your defense, Victoria, and for trying to escape them yesterday."

"That's….that's ridiculous, Don Alejandro."

"I know, Victoria, but the Alcalde, being who he is, claims he needs to investigate fully before Diego can be released."

Taking in the activity around them, Victoria asked, "So this is why they're here, searching your hacienda?"

Rolling his eyes, Don Alejandro nodded his head. "Yes, you know our Alcalde."

Mendoza approached the group. "Even though Don Diego can't be Zorro, and the Alcalde knows this."

"What?"

"On our way out here, Lopez and Alvarez rode up and told us they had seen Zorro last night while on patrol."

Don Alejandro's face broke with a huge grin. "That's wonderful. Diego was with the bandits last night, so it couldn't have been him."

"So…why are you all here? Why did the Alcalde come out here then?" Felipe signed.

"Yes, Mendoza, Diego should have been released from the jail at once. Why are the soldiers tearing up my hacienda yet again?"

Mendoza shrugged. "You know the Alcalde. He refuses…" Mendoza stopped as the Alcalde entered the room.

"Mendoza! What are you doing?"

"Al...Alcalde, I was about to start checking this room."

"And here I thought you were beginning to say something you shouldn't." Ramon shook his head in disgust. "Let's go, Mendoza. We shall see if they have uncovered anything in the stables. That damn horse has to be around here somewhere."

"But Alcalde, why do you still think Diego is Zorro? You know Alvarez and Lopez, as well as the other soldiers, saw Zorro ride last night."

As the color in the Alcalde's face changed to a dusky red, Mendoza took a step back. _I might have made a mistake in saying that. The Alcalde doesn't look good; he looks like he's going to explode._

The Alcalde visibly swallowed, then said in a strangely controlled voice. "Mendoza, we will not discuss this any further. We will now go to the stables. Excuse us, Don Alejandro, Senorita Victoria."

**AN: That's it for now, I guess. The Muse wants to end it there, but promises for more surprises the next chapter(s). Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favs. Especially the New World Zorro Fanfiction Facebook Page. You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6: Is Diego Exonerated?

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I just want to borrow them for a while and make up new stories. Since they weren't able to stay with us as long as we would've liked them to when they were on television.

**AN: I am so very sorry for the length of time it took to get this out. My muse has just been so stubborn, and then she ran and hid. Sigh. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs for the last chapter. This story certainly has taken a few twists and turns that I never expected. It's certainly not what I expected when I first started it. Ha. **

Previously:

_"__But Alcalde, why do you still think Diego is Zorro? You know Alvarez and Lopez, as well as the other soldiers, saw Zorro ride last night."_

_As the color in the Alcalde's face changed to a dusky red, Mendoza took a step back. I might have made a mistake in saying that. The Alcalde doesn't look good; he looks like he's going to explode._

_The Alcalde visibly swallowed, then said in a strangely controlled voice. "Mendoza, we will not discuss this any further. We will now go to the stables. Excuse us, Don Alejandro, Senorita Victoria."_

Alejandro looked after the men as they left. "That figures. I believe I should follow them and give the Alcalde a piece of my mind."

Before either Victoria or Felipe could stop him, Alejandro left the hacienda. Felipe caught Victoria's eye and shrugged. Victoria smiled. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Mendoza reentered the room. "I left the Alcalde arguing with Don Alejandro out there. I just don't know what to do with that man. I try to be a good soldier, but how am I to follow such a man? To try to push Don Diego as Zorro just to protect his pride, it might just be the last straw." He sat down on an armchair beside the fireplace and looked up at Victoria. "I wonder if I can take early retirement. If there was such a thing in the Spanish army."

The group heard the door of the hacienda open and the angry voices of Don Alejandro and the Alcalde. Mendoza rose hurriedly from the chair and took a few steps. However, because of his rush, Mendoza's foot caught the edge of the rug and he lost his balance.

Felipe watched in horror as Mendoza tripped and fell toward the fireplace. As he attempted to regain his balance, Mendoza's fingers unwittingly hit the lever to the secret passage before Felipe could prevent it. Mendoza looked up from his fallen position on his hands and knees and watched in amazement as the fireplace gave way to the hidden passageway. He then watched as Felipe as quickly leaped and hit the lever again. The door closed as the Alcalde and Don Alejandro entered the library.

Felipe turned to Mendoza, a silent appeal in his eyes. Mendoza, for once in his life, processed all he had just seen for what it was and quickly made a decision. He quickly stood up and attempted to look normal.

The Alcalde stopped in the middle of his argument with Don Alejandro and observed Mendoza with a strange look on his face. "What is wrong with you, Mendoza?"

"Nothing, Alcalde," Mendoza managed to say, but with a slight stammer.

Ramon looked at Mendoza, studying him intensely. "Are you sure, Mendoza? You appear out of sorts. Why?"

Attempting to think quickly, Mendoza could only think of his old stand-by. "I'm sorry, Alcalde. I'm just very hungry. I...I didn't eat much for breakfast this morning."

The Alcalde looked at Mendoza in disgust. He shook his head, turned back to Alejandro and said, "Well, I guess we're done here. For now."

"I trust I can go to the pueblo and pick up my son, Alcalde?"

The Alcalde's lips curled downwards in disgust momentarily, then a fake smile appeared. "Since I haven't been able to find any other evidence at this time, Don Diego will be released into your custody. For now." Ramon turned smartly towards the door and left the room, militarily straight.

Alejandro opened his mouth to make a retort, caught Victoria's eye, and changed his mind and permitted the Alcalde to leave unhindered. Instead, he said, "Felipe, can you go to the stable and have the carriage hooked up? I'm sure you and Victoria wish to accompany me into the pueblo."

"Of course, Don Alejandro," Victoria said with a smile. "But first, I would like to suggest you have a little gathering tonight to celebrate Don Diego's homecoming. Perhaps you would like to invite Mendoza as well."

Both Mendoza and Alejandro gave Victoria puzzled glances. Felipe, understanding what Victoria was attempting to do, nodded vigorously. He then signed slowly, "Diego would appreciate having his friends around him tonight."

Alejandro shrugged his shoulders and said, "Only if you will return with us as well, Victoria."

"Yes, I can. I'll return to the pueblo with you and check on the tavern, and then I can join you for supper tonight."

~~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~

Mendoza wasn't certain what it all meant. He had heard of secret rooms in haciendas before, but had never seen one. He didn't see the problem with one in the de la Vega hacienda, but all he knew was that his young friend Felipe had looked at him with such appeal and helplessness, he instinctively knew something wasn't right. And something which should remain hidden from the Alcalde. So, that's why he didn't tell the Alcalde about finding the room.

Not only did Mendoza consider Felipe a friend, he almost considered him like a younger brother. And Don Diego? Mendoza didn't have many friends in the pueblo, much less family. Until this moment, he had never realized it, but he considered Don Diego, Felipe and Señorita Victoria his family. More or less. As such, he would do anything to protect them.

Mendoza wasn't known to pick up on the more subtle happenings as they occurred, but he somehow had the feeling the de la Vegas had something to share with him. Thus the reason for the so-called dinner party to celebrate Don Diego's rescue and homecoming. All he knew was it'll certainly be an interesting evening.

Mendoza rushed outside to catch up to the Alcalde. He shuffled over to where his fellow soldiers were waiting beside their horses. As The Alcalde got on his horse, the rest of the soldiers did as well. Mendoza hurried over to his horse and mounted his as everyone else began to ride away. As he attempted to catch up with them, Mendoza shook his head and gave out a tired sigh.

~~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~

Diego had spent a restless morning in the Alcalde's jail. He still couldn't believe how the situation had changed. It was almost farcical how, if this was how Zorro's career ended, it would be through the most flimsiest of circumstantial evidence.

Suddenly he heard voices, one of which was his father's. Looking up, he saw Alejandro enter with the Alcalde.

"Great news, Diego. You have been exonerated."

"I have?" Diego quickly covered up the possible faux pas. "Of course I have. What exactly has convinced the Alcalde I'm not Zorro?"

"Zorro was seen last night by two soldiers on patrol. Of course. The thought of you, Diego, as Zorro, how ridiculous."

Diego's lips curled in a sneer. "Of course, Father." _Again, my secret identity is safe. Good for me. Mainly because no one believes I'm the great Zorro. _Then another thought crossed his mind. _Gracias a Dios_ _for Felipe and his quick thinking. Lucky for me Toronado let Felipe ride him again. _

As soon as he was let out of the cell, he was enveloped in the strong embrace of his father. However, it was a short hug, for his father pulled back to give him an inquisitive look up and down his body.

"How are you really, Diego? The Alcalde denied you were hurt by the kidnapers, but I wasn't sure."

Diego said, "Nothing too bad, Father. Mainly some bumps and bruises. It was quite the experience, however."

They walked out of the jail towards the carriage, where Felipe was waiting, who rushed into Diego's arms. They exchanged a hug. Felipe then attempted to communicate something to Diego, which he wasn't certain he understood. Diego sent him a questioning look, but Felipe shook his head slightly.

Under the cover of Alejandro climbing into the buggy, Felipe signed, "We have a lot to discuss later." Diego found the serious look in Felipe's eyes to be disturbing. He signed in frustration; he will have to patiently endure the wait until he could find out what had gotten Felipe so disturbed.

~~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~

On the way home, Diego updated his family about his experience with the bandits with an edited version of events. As usual, Felipe would hear the entire story later.

As they pulled up to the pueblo, Alejandro stated, "Oh, Diego, just to let you know, we have a little surprise for you. To celebrate surviving your little ordeal, we thought a little supper party would be just the thing to do. So Mendoza and Victoria will be coming for supper tonight."

Diego exchanged glances with Felipe, who gave him a little encouraging smile. He wasn't surprised about Victoria, since she knew his secret, but Mendoza? Felipe gave him a small nod, to indicate he should ask, so he did. "Father, why Mendoza?"

"It was Victoria's idea. She thought it would make it a little more like a party, having several of your friends here. Just like why Victoria will be here as well. "

Interesting. Diego wondered if Mendoza had anything to do with what Felipe hadn't been able to tell him yet. He tamped down the impatience he began to feel, and adopted his usual 'Diego' swagger as he walked into the hacienda.

~~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~~

As soon as they made their excuses, Diego and Felipe slipped into the library. Diego could barely contain his impatience as Felipe opened the passageway and they made their way to the Cave.

"So Felipe, why is Mendoza coming here for supper?"

Felipe told Diego the horror of watching Mendoza trip and trigger the door, and hoping he won't tell the Alcalde what he had found.

Diego pressed his hand to his forehead. A headache was threatening to form with yet another possible threat to his secret identity. "Do you think he's figured out I'm Zorro?"

Felipe shrugged. He signed, "I don't know. But I thought we should have him for supper and see exactly what he thinks about all that had happened."

"Do you think I should tell him, if he hasn't figured it out for himself already?"

Felipe shrugged. "I don't know for sure. I really don't."

Diego could guess why Felipe was uncertain. Mendoza was dearly beloved by all the pueblo, but at times was unpredictable regarding his ability for subterfuge.

"I'm not sure either, Felipe. I haven't exactly thought through what it means now that Victoria knows. And whether I should tell Father." Pausing, Diego looked at Felipe with a question in his eyes. "I really don't know."

Signing, Felipe stated, "Why don't you first talk to Victoria, and get that resolved. Then see where to go from there."

Diego nodded. "It makes sense. And we shall see what Mendoza has to say as well." Smiling slightly, Diego continued, "We should get back up there. I'm certain Father will be looking for us again soon."

~~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~ZZ~~

Diego approached the library with trepidation. One of the servants had informed him Victoria had arrived and was waiting in the library. He had at first thought she would ride out to the hacienda with Mendoza, but Felipe had informed him she was going to arrive earlier in order to have a discussion with him first. Diego wasn't sure he was looking forward to this discussion, but it was something which had to be done.

He entered the room, and his eyes met Victoria's as she looked up from the chair in which she was sitting. A pretty blush rose on her cheeks as she stood up and slowly made her way towards him.

"How are you?" Victoria knew they didn't have much time to talk, but she didn't know where to start.

"I'm okay."

"They didn't hurt you any further, did they?"

Diego shrugged. "No, not really."

Victoria could tell he was lying, but decided to let it slide. For the moment. She struggled with the next thing to say. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Should we sit down for a moment?" Diego asked. Victoria nodded and allowed Diego to lead her to the couch. They sat down, both uncertain as to what to say.

"Did Felipe tell you...about Mendoza?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, he did. Do you think he's guessed I'm Zorro?"

"I'm not sure. But…he knows something's not quite right, because of Felipe's reaction, I'm sure."

The two fell silent again, not knowing what to say. Diego took a deep breath to calm his beating heart, and asked, "Are you still angry with me?"

Victoria looked at her life-long friend and gave a small smile. "I should be, but I've been so worried about you. First the bandits, then this business of being jailed. How close do think you got to the Alcalde believing you're Zorro?"

Diego shrugged. "Too close for comfort, I think. I can only hope he's dropped the idea, mainly because Felipe did such a wonderful job providing me with an alibi."

Victoria smiled with pride. "He really has grown into a wonderful young man, Diego. I hate to admit, I haven't given him enough credit lately. It seems like it was only yesterday he was a boy."

"Zorro would've been either dead or caught a long time ago, if it hadn't been for him."

Victoria jumped slightly, as though a shiver went down her back. She said softly, "Then I'm very glad Felipe's been there to assist you all these years."

Diego gave Victoria's hand a squeeze, smiled at her and said, "I suppose we should stop this discussion for now. Mendoza should be here soon, and we'll have supper."

**AN: Thank you for reading this! Hope you liked it. Wasn't sure how to end this but otherwise it would get too long. So…hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than later. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Discussed?

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while and create new adventures for them. Since they weren't able to stay with us as long as we would've liked them to when they were on television.

**AN: I really apologize for taking so long in getting this out to you. The muse is just so frustrating at times. So, sure hope you enjoy the little twists in this, and let me know what you think. **

Previously:

_Ramone sat down in his chair as he watched Diego being led to the jail. Turning to the bandits, he replied, "You understand, I cannot give you the full reward at this time. I need to do further investigation before I do that." Pulling out his wallet, Ramone handed the bandits 500 pesos. "Come back tomorrow and I will tell you my decision."_

_Juan and Pedro exchanged glances. Juan opened his mouth, but Pedro shook his head at him. Pedro said, "Thank you, Alcalde, we will return tomorrow."_

Earlier that afternoon, without the de la Vegas being aware of it, the jail was under surveillance. Max and his men had ridden into town, all set to collect the rest of the reward for turning Zorro in. However, as they were approaching the jail, they arrived in time to watch Diego leave the jail a free man. Max realized he wasn't going to get any more money as they watched the de la Vegas leave. He wondered what possibly could have happened.

While Max and the other men were watching the jail, Jose had been sent to Victoria's tavern to gather any useful information. Before they knew it, Jose returned. "Max, bad news. It was a smart idea, hanging out at that tavern. I found out Zorro was seen last night by some of the soldiers. With de la Vega with us, it says he's not Zorro." With a sad shake of his head, Jose said, "That's why de la Vega was let go."

Reese, the youngest of the group, said, looking around with wide eyes, "I knew it! This was a bad idea. Now the Alcalde will be coming after us for sure, to get back the money he gave us."

"We better leave now, Max, while we can, before the Alcalde comes looking for us," Pedro added. "That man is one mean cabron. I don't think we would like it very much if he gets ahold of us."

Max looked at his gang with anger apparent in his eyes. _Why do I surround myself with idiots?_

Max considered his options. Realizing there was nothing he could do, at this time, Max attempted to cool his anger. He looked at his men and said, "All right. Let's go. We'll ride north to Santa Barbara. We'll see what that town can offer us."

All the men mounted their horses and began their journey. Lost in his thoughts Max attempted to get rid of the frustration he was feeling. That de la Vega had played him a fool. Max was positive the man was Zorro. But he reminded himself going after de la Vega now would only get him arrested, and he was smarter than that to let wounded pride get him hanged. He will carefully plot out his revenge. To be carried out at a future time.

However another thought entered his mind. Whoever Zorro may be, he might very well come searching for them. The question raised by this thought...was it smarter to get de la Vega arrested or to leave the area? Realizing he really didn't have any additional evidence to support his claim about de la Vega, Max realized he'd have to accept that fact and let it go. For now. If the opportunity presented itself in the future...if they happened to return to this pueblo...who knows? And if Zorro came chasing after them, they'd be prepared. One way or another, Max was determined to get that reward.

Feeling happier for settling the issue within himself, Max joined in the friendly discussion his men were having and enjoyed the ride.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

_Victoria smiled with pride. "He really has grown into a wonderful young man, Diego. I hate to admit, I haven't given him enough credit lately. It seems like it was only yesterday he was a boy."_

_"__Zorro would've been either dead or caught a long time ago, if it hadn't been for him."_

_Victoria jumped slightly, as though a shiver went down her back. She said softly, "Then I'm very glad Felipe's been there to assist you all these years."_

_Diego gave Victoria's hand a squeeze, smiled at her and said, "I suppose we should stop this discussion for now. Mendoza should be here soon, and we'll have supper."_

Mendoza was led into the library by Felipe. Diego approached him with a smile on his face. "Thank you so much, Mendoza, for coming to help celebrate."

Mendoza was uncertain as to what he should say. He was still undecided as to what he should think about the incident in the library. His eyes, despite his best intentions, floated towards the fireplace.

Diego took a breath and let it out slowly. "Do you have a question, Mendoza?"

"May I..." Mendoza leaned towards Diego. "May I speak freely?" He gave a small nod towards Felipe and Victoria.

"Certainly, Mendoza."

"I want you to know I didn't tell the Alcalde about the...about the secret..." He pointed towards the fireplace.

"We appreciate it, Mendoza. He wouldn't understand. "

Looking out towards the rest of the hacienda, Mendoza fake-whispered, "Does Don Alejandro know about it as well?"

Diego shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

Maria entered the library. "Don Diego, supper is ready," she said with a smile.

Diego stood up and asked, "Shall we?"

Mendoza followed Maria to the dining room, followed by Victoria on Diego's arm, with Felipe bringing up the rear. Don Alejandro arrived from an errand outside, and took over the conversation. He first began a diatribe against the Alcalde, with the absurdity of jailing Diego simply on the word of a known criminal.

Mendoza cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Don Alejandro, should you be discussing this with me present? I don't want you to say something you regret."

Don Alejandro had the courtesy to look embarrassed as well. "I'm sorry, Mendoza. I don't mean to put you in an awkward situation with the Alcalde."

"Well, Don Alejandro, um…like I told Victoria this afternoon, I'm not happy with how the Alcalde has handled this situation."

"What makes this any different than any other situation?" slipped out of Victoria before she could stop herself.

Mendoza gave a small smile. "You are correct, Señorita Victoria. It has been more and more difficult for me to work alongside the Alcalde. But what can I do? I'm just a sergeant." Giving himself a shake, Mendoza picked up his fork. "I suggest we think about more pleasant thoughts…such as Maria's wonderful supper." Looking at Victoria, Mendoza started blubbering. "Of course….um…it's not as good as yours, Señorita."

Smiling at Mendoza, Victoria said, "It's alright, Mendoza, I understand." She winked at Diego. "You're correct, Mendoza. Let's change the subject. Have you heard any good gossip lately?"

Mendoza's face lit up. Despite himself, gossiping was his most favorite thing to do, after eating. And eating with friends gossiping? Definitely one of the joys of Mendoza's life.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Mendoza." Don Alejandro proceeded to bring up several rather interesting stories making their way around the pueblo.

Diego found himself relaxing as the meal progressed. For a while he allowed himself to just take in the atmosphere and enjoy the moment being with his family and friends. As well as being thankful for being alive.

After they had completed the meal, the group adjourned to the formal sitting room, where they enjoyed after-dinner drinks of Jerez.

After an hour of enjoyable conversation, Don Alejandro stood up. "Victoria, Sergeant Mendoza, thank you for joining us tonight. I apologize but I have to retire early. I am accompanying my foreman to Santa Barbara tomorrow to attend a cattle auction."

Diego began to rise. "Oh, Father, I completely forgot about the auction."

Alejandro motioned for his son to resume his seat. "Diego, you needn't concern yourself. Because of your ordeal, I asked Raul to accompany us. You enjoy our guests' company a while longer." After a pause, he continued, "But not too late. You do need your rest after your ordeal, after all."

Victoria hid a smile behind her hand, and Mendoza coughed nervously. Diego turned a slight shade of red as he struggled to respond appropriately. Inside he sighed in resignation because yet again he must play timid and accept his father's unintentional insult. "Yes, Father, you're right. I wouldn't stay up too late."

Diego watched his father leave. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly Diego realized he could no longer delay the conversation with Mendoza. He suddenly felt a soft, small hand grasp his. Looking up, his eyes met Victoria's. She nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Mendoza, I want to thank you again for all you have done for me and my family over the past few days."

Mendoza sat up a little straighter and he smiled softly. "It is the least I can do, Don Diego. You and your family mean so much to me."

"Err…do you have any other questions about what happened today?"

Diego watched as Mendoza appeared to struggle with a concern. "Well, Don Diego. I am not sure. I can't help wondering why you kept that room a secret…and with all this nonsense about you being Zorro…I might jump to a conclusion that really isn't so." He shrugged. "And I might not really want to know anyway."

Diego nodded. No need to tell Mendoza, for he indeed knew. However, he wasn't completely comfortable with the information. Diego could certainly understand Mendoza feeling like that.

Walking to Mendoza's side and gripping his shoulder, Diego said, "If you ever, ever want to talk, please let me know." He looked at Victoria, who nodded again in encouragement. "And nothing has changed. I…I will not expect anything different from you, now that you know. Unless you want it, and you let me know."

Mendoza, disputing a commonly-held belief of not being intelligent, understood completely what Diego was saying. He smiled one of his most brilliant smiles and said, "Gracias, Don Diego. Si, si, understood."

Victoria stood up. "Diego, I think your father was correct. We shouldn't keep you too long, for you have had quite the adventurous couple of days." She smiled at Mendoza. "So shall we let this caballero get his rest?"

Reaching his side, Victoria placed a gentle arm on Diego's arm. "Shall I see you tomorrow? At the tavern?"

Resisting the temptation of stealing a kiss, due to Mendoza's presence, Diego winked and said, "I will see you tomorrow at lunch…Senorita."

Victoria rolled her eyes at him and left with Mendoza. Diego sighed and sat down, not aware of the smile on his face. Felipe entered the library and shook his head. He walked over to Diego and shook his shoulder.

"Oh, Felipe, what is it?"

Felipe signed, 'You should go to bed now. You do need your rest.'" He smirked at the older man. And ducked when Diego attempted to cuff the back of his head.

"I suppose you are correct, young man. Even if you are a little too smart for your own good at times." Felipe just smiled at him. Diego shrugged and said, "Yes, I should."

"And dream of Victoria," Felipe signed. Right before he ran out of the room.

Diego shook his head again. _But he is correct. I am sure I will be dreaming of Victoria tonight. _The smile on his face disappeared as a thought entered his mind. _I wonder what happened with Max and his gang. _

Diego began to pace in his room. He reviewed the pros and cons regarding riding as Zorro tonight. _Zorro should ride tonight, but…I am tired. And sore. Sleeping on the ground isn't very comfortable. Or being beaten up by bank robbers. _And the amount of de la Vega money taken? Not as large an amount as the bandits had thought. Luckily, they weren't aware his father had another safe in his office, where the true cash balance for the ranch was held._ For once I'm going to be smart and realize it's not a large amount, not worth risking my life. Perhaps knowing I can have a future with Victoria has made me less reckless. _

Diego gave a small sigh and began to get ready for bed. Tomorrow, after a good rest, he would be able to approach the problem with fresh eyes. Figure out where the gang would be heading, because logically they would leave Los Angeles. He needed to at least get back Victoria's money for her.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He did indeed dream of Victoria, and what might happen in the years ahead. His smile disappeared, however, when he remembered Zorro still had some business to take care of.

After a quick breakfast, he rode into town. Using the newspaper as an excuse to explain his unusual morning trip into the pueblo, Diego headed to the Alcalde's office.

Ramone was sitting at his desk reading a letter. He looked up as Diego entered the room.

"Oh Diego, how are you this morning, following your ordeal? I would've thought you would be sleeping extra hours today."

Diego pursed his lips momentarily before he adapted his 'Diego' facade. He faked a good-natured tone and said, "Oh, you are such a kidder, Alcalde. No, I needed to work on my column for the newspaper."

"So why are you here in my office instead of yours?"

"I was wondering if the soldiers have found any leads on the gang. They stole money from my father, you know."

"Yes, very aware of that, Diego. No, the lancers haven't found any signs of the gang yet. When I have news, you and your father will be the first to know."

By the sickeningly sweet smile the Alcalde gave him, Diego knew Ramone didn't expect the gang to be found. _I guess Zorro will have to do some investigating after all. _

"And regarding the other thing…"

"Oh, the ridiculous claim that you're Zorro? Diego, why would you think I would continue to believe that? Zorro appeared while you were a captive. I guess it makes it clear you cannot be Zorro."

_Another one of his superficial smiles. I wonder…._

Diego looked at the Alcalde speculatively, as the Alcalde met his eyes confidently and without guile. "Is there anything else, Diego?"

"No, I better get going. I have to write up the ordeal, and include the non-progress made by your soldiers."

The Alcalde's lips began to curl a little before he was able to turn them up into a tight smile. "I am sure you will be restating that differently in your article."

Diego nodded non-committedly, smiled, and left. As he walked back to the newspaper office, he wondered whether Zorro should start searching now. No, he needed to keep low. Besides, he did just tell the Alcalde he was going to be in the office, so he better do that. And he did have the new issue to get out.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. The Muse finally kicked it into gear and gave me a new direction for this story and the pieces are falling into place. Yay! Hopefully the wait wouldn't be as long for the next chapter…same Zorro time, same Zorro channel….**


	8. Chapter 8: Going After The Gang

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

**AN:****Again apologizing once again for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks again for reading, and for the reviews, favs and follows. **

Previously:

_The Alcalde's lips began to curl a little before he was able to turn them up into a tight smile. "I am sure you will be restating that differently in your article."_

_Diego nodded non-committedly, smiled, and left. As he walked back to the newspaper office, he wondered whether Zorro should start searching now. No, he needed to keep low. Besides, he did just tell the Alcalde he was going to be in the office, so he better do that. And he did have the new issue to get out. _

Diego first got to the necessary business of writing up his ordeal. He knew everyone would be interested in it, even though most of the details had already spread throughout the pueblo like a blaze. A thought came to him that made him pause. Since his "heroics" yesterday were known to almost everyone, he would indeed have to do some quick thinking to combat any new ideas anyone might be thinking about him. Ways to ensure "inept Diego" continued to exist in the minds of the pueblo. Also, to combat anyone actually believing Max's claims.

A happy thought then occurred to him. Perhaps they could explain his "heroics", his uncharacteristic displays of courage, by coming forward with his attraction to Victoria. That his love for her gave him the courage to fight his fear and rescue her. In the same way, they could also use this experience to explain Victoria's transference of her affections from Zorro to Diego. If they say that, upon seeing Diego risk himself for her, Victoria realized her true feelings for him. _It might very well work, if we emphasize the right details. _

After writing up the article, Diego then turned his thoughts to capturing the gang. But a sudden thought stopped him. If Max did leave the area, never to return, that would be one less person spreading the story about him and Zorro. The missing money would be a small price to pay for his freedom. Such thoughts begged the question of whether he should indeed try to capture them after all.

Just as he reached an impasse in his thinking, a pleasant interruption in the form of Victoria herself arrived, bringing with her a late lunch of chicken and rice.

"Buenas tardes, Diego. How is your work coming along?"

Diego laid down his pen and stood up. He graciously took the tray from her, then moved the extra chair in his office next to his desk for her to sit down. After taking her seat, Victoria smiled up at him.

"I'm so happy to see you, Victoria. I couldn't think of an excuse to come by earlier, and then I got caught up in my article and forgot about lunch."

Victoria leaned over and picked up one of his discarded pieces of paper. She gave it a quick look. Her forehead crunched up in the cute way of hers and she looked at him with a question in her eyes. Diego saw a little glitter of mischief shining in those eyes however, as well. "Doesn't seem like you were distracted at all?" She looked at him with a fake pout on her pretty face.

Diego debated whether to tell his sweetheart the truth, or be charming and lie to her. He reluctantly decided on the former. "I'd like to lie and say I've only been thinking of you, Querida, but I've been debating about going after the gang."

The gleam in her eyes disappeared and her lips tightened. "I thought you already decided against going after them, since you were smart and stayed home last night."

"I was simply too tired to go last night and thought I better get my rest. I am getting smarter, now that I have a new reason to be careful," Diego gave Victoria a most meaningful look, "I thought after I'd checked with the Alcalde, I would go out after them today. Then, the Alcalde looked at me as if he still debated whether I was indeed Zorro, so I decided I better stay here and work on my article for at least several hours to divert his suspicions." He added with a shrug, "In case he'd come here to check up on me."

"That brings up a good point, Diego. If you did bring Max back, won't he continue to claim you're Zorro? The more people hear about it, the more it will become obvious to someone." She rolled her eyes. "Since I know now, I can't understand why I didn't see it before."

"I've worked very hard in perfecting my 'Diego' disguise." Diego shrugged. "I'm conflicted about capturing Max and his gang for that very reason. However...I have decided, once I'm done here, I'm going to see whether I can find them." Diego's heart broke at the worried look on Victoria's face. She did make a good point. "Don't worry, Victoria. Max doesn't have any proof."

Victoria sighed, resigned to the reality of the man in front of her. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't always doing the right thing." She attempted a lightness she didn't feel. "Just be careful, all right?"

Standing, Diego leaned in and captured her willing lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, his eyes serious, he said, "I will." Straightening his jacket, he said, "Shall I accompany you back to the tavern, fair Señorita?"

Victoria smiled, loving the twinkle in Diego's eyes. "I'd love if you would, but you have hardly touched your lunch. And if you do want to catch them, you better get going after that gang."

Diego watched with a smile as Victoria left. For a moment he allowed himself to drift in happy thoughts regarding recent events, then shook himself out of it and began eating. Never one to ever turn down Victoria's cooking, and realizing he was starved, Diego dug into the meal with gusto.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As it was getting late, Diego thought he'd have to proceed with his best guess as to which road they had taken. After reviewing all his previous knowledge, Diego decided on checking out the main road to Santa Barbara. Zorro made good time in locating the tracks of the bandits. Only a skilled tracker would have been able to do so, due to the number of travelers already on the road. Diego spent a moment in self-recrimination. _I probably should've gone after them last night, but I was so tired and sore. And now that a future with Victoria looks secure I didn't want to chance it._ His assumption ended up being correct; he found the trail of Max's horse without difficulty on the road to Santa Barbara.

"So there you are, 'Zorro'" Max said with a sneer apparent on his face. "How courteous, like the Caballero you are, to come to us."

"I would have made your acquaintance sooner, but I was chasing some bandits out of town."

Max shook his head. "Nice try, Senor. I know where you were." A sneer appeared on his face. "And don't try to pretend we haven't met before."

"Don Diego told me how you mistakenly believed we were the same person. Here I would think you'd know better now."

Max pulled out a gun. "Enough of this. My men will now tie you up...Diego."

Zorro's whip sprang into action, catching Max unawares. Zorro caught the gun as it came towards him and used it to knock out Juan as he charged him. Pedro and Reese were about to charge Zorro, when Zorro caught Pedro with a roundhouse kick and knocked Reese out with several quick punches. Carlos and Jose also attempted to rush Zorro, and Zorro took care of both with punches and kicks as well.

While looking at his fallen men, a short laugh escaped Max's lips. "You think you're so clever." In one quick move, Max pulled a knife out of his sock and approached Zorro in a fighting stance. He kept Zorro busy evading the knife, preventing him from using his whip. Zorro waited for an opportunity, which presented itself, as Max was so lost in his anger to subdue his opponent he failed to see a tree root in his path. As Max stumbled, Zorro was able to kick the knife out of his hand. Max attempted to recover his balance, but Zorro knocked him unconscious with one of his specialized punches.

Zorro quickly got rope from Toronado's saddlebags, securely tied up all the bandits, after rearranging them into a group. He then brought two of the bandits' horses next to Toronado, tied their reins to his, and lifted Max and Pedro onto the horses. Mounting Toronado, Zorro then made his way back to the pueblo with some of his prisoners.

Luckily, Mendoza and some of the other soldiers were in the pueblo when Zorro arrived with his prisoners. Mendoza walked over as Zorro rode up with his prisoners.

"Thank you, Zorro. I presume these are the bandits who kidnapped Don Diego?"

"The leader and one of his men. The others are by the old Flores mine. I couldn't bring them all in by myself with only Toronado to help."

Zorro dismounted, walked to the other horses and with Sanchez' help got the bandits off the horse. Another soldier, Mendes, arrived in time and assisted Sanchez in bringing the two men to the jail.

Zorro turned back to Mendoza. Looking around, he asked quietly, "Where's the Alcalde?"

"Finishing a late supper in his quarters." Victoria said as she approached them. "How nice to see you Zorro, but perhaps it's best if you leave before he appears."

Zorro smiled. "Yes I suppose that would be for the best." Taking a bag out of his saddlebags, Zorro threw it to Victoria, which she easily caught.

"Your money, Señorita. Yours and the de la Vega's. Please give them theirs for me."

"I will, and on their behalf, we thank you for its return."

Zorro tipped his hat and rode off. Mendoza watched with a look of appreciation mixed with wonder. He then turned to Victoria. "He didn't give you his usual goodbye."

"Yes, he knows I've fallen in love with someone else." Victoria then turned smartly away and walked back to the tavern.

The remaining soldier, Sergeant Reyes, looked at Mendoza in amazement. "Señorita Victoria has broken up with Zorro? I can't believe it."

"No time for gossip, Reyes. We have to go gather the other bandits before they escape."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

After riding out of town, Diego made the decision to go see Victoria. He knew it was a risk, but it was as if he was being pulled to her by a magnetic force. Now that they were now in a relationship, Diego couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her as soon as possible. Victoria's stable was set back from the pueblo, so he could slip in and out without being noticed. He took out a change of clothing from Toronado's saddlebag and quickly changed, hiding Zorro's outfit in the bottom of the saddlebag.

Victoria was in the kitchen. Diego caught Alicia's eye as she was wiping tables off. He put his index finger to his lips indicating silence. Alicia was momentarily startled, but she then gave Diego a smile and nod. As Diego entered the kitchen, Alicia began whistling happily a romantic song.

Victoria had her back to the door, preoccupied with washing dishes. Diego snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Victoria yelped, and grabbing a knife, she tried to turn towards her 'assailant'.

"Wait, Victoria, it's me!"

Victoria gave out a heavy sigh. "Whatever am I going to do with you, Diego? You nearly scared me to death."

"Not to mention almost carving me up."

"Which I'm not apologizing for."

"I'm just glad you are able to defend yourself."

Victoria sniffed. "Have you any doubt? I would think, of all people, you would know that." A devilish thought crossed her mind. "I believe I have even saved Zorro's life a time or two."

"Indeed."

After a moment, Victoria asked, "I suppose you should have a late supper before you head home." Lowering her voice, she added, "And make sure it's dark when you do?"

"What a great idea." Leaning in Diego snuck a quick kiss. "If it's not too much trouble?"

Looking at the dying fire Victoria sighed. "No, lucky for you I have a soft spot. And some food left over from the supper rush." Grabbing her novio's broad shoulders, she steered him towards the door. "Now you go sit down and behave, and I will bring your supper out to you."

"Yes, Querida," Diego said with a smirk, and left before Victoria could throw a towel at him.

**AN: Whew! Finally. Hope you enjoyed this. That Diego, what can you do with him? (No dirty thoughts, now, ha!) Anyway, thanks again for reading and leaving a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After? not yet

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

**AN:****Through fits and starts my Muse is finally helping me finish my many stories, both Zorro and Arrow. It feels good. More room for new Zorro stories, yay! (which I have posted 2 new ones before finishing this one….sorry). (Shrugs only half apologetically). Heehee. At this point in my life I am aiming to follow the Muse and trying not to censure her. Too much censuring and shaming going on in my real life at this time…so I need 'feel goods' from writing whatever the Muse offers more easily. (thanks for letting me vent).**

Previously:

_Looking at the dying fire Victoria sighed. "No, lucky for you I have a soft spot. And some food left over from the supper rush." Grabbing her novio's broad shoulders, she steered him towards the door. "Now you go sit down and behave, and I will bring your supper out to you."_

_"__Yes, Querida," Diego said with a smirk, and left before Victoria could throw a towel at him. _

After eating a wonderful supper, catching another sweet although short conversation with Victoria as she cleaned the dining room for the night, he had returned to Victoria's stable. He changed into Zorro's clothes once again, and was able to sneak out of the stable without being observed.

It was late when he arrived at the de la Vega hacienda, and so Diego did not expect Felipe to be in the cave. He himself rubbed Toronado down, checked his grain and hay, checked out all his lab equipment to make sure everything was turned off, and went to the peephole. Seeing no one in the library, he went through the passageway. Immediately, he heard his father's voice calling him. He turned around and allowed the older man to catch up to him.

Smiling at his father, Diego said, "Father, I thought you would be in bed asleep."

To Diego's surprise, his father turned a stern face to him. "Diego, where have you been?"

"I was in the pueblo. I got involved with getting the next issue of 'The Guardian' ready, and simply lost track of time. Victoria took pity on me and fed me supper."

His father shook his head. "Diego, Diego. You had me worried."

"But why Father? I've stayed late in the pueblo many times before."

Alejandro shrugged self-consciously. For once, the confident Don had difficulty expressing himself. "Well, I guess I was worried about you since it's only been a few days since you were kidnapped and could've been killed."

Diego smiled at his father and decided to take it easy on him. "It's all right, Father, I do understand. I'm sorry I worried you. But now, I'm going to bed. You should as well."

His father gave him a comradely pat on the back. "Now that you're home, I can rest easier, that's for sure," Alejandro said.

As Diego headed for his bedroom and turned a corner, Felipe almost ran into him.

"Felipe, whoa. What are you doing?"

Felipe rolled his eyes and began to sign. "Your father was going crazy worrying about you. I tried to tell him you were all right in the pueblo, but he didn't believe me." Felipe wiped his sweaty forehead. "You're planning on staying inside tonight, aren't you?"

Diego could only sigh in sympathy. His father must have been very worried to cause Felipe to be this exasperated.

"Yes I am, because…" looking around to ensure no one was listening, Diego said in a quieter tone, "Because I was able to take care of that other 'matter' late this afternoon."

Felipe smiled his relief. Diego ruffled his hair and said, "Thank you as always for worrying about me. Like I said, I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He then headed for bed.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

_Luckily, Mendoza and some of the other soldiers were in the pueblo when Zorro arrived with his prisoners. Mendoza walked over as Zorro rode up with his prisoners. _

_"Thank you, Zorro. I presume these are the bandits who kidnapped Don Diego?"_

_"The leader and one of his men. The others are by the old Flores mine. I couldn't bring them all in by myself with only Toronado to help." _

_Zorro dismounted, walked to the other horses and with Sanchez' help got the bandits off the horse. Another soldier, Mendes, arrived in time and assisted Sanchez in bringing the two men to the jail. _

Alcalde Ramon had purposely avoided interrogating the prisoners last night, to avoid the 'drama' he knew was going to occur. Instead he had allowed Mendoza to fill out the paperwork on the criminals. All seven of them. Mendoza had reported they indeed were wanted for numerous occurrences of robbery and kidnapping. A messenger had been sent yesterday to Monterey so that the prison wagon could arrive and take them away. And leave a quite nice reward with the Alcalde as well.

Ramon walked to the back of his office and through the connecting door to the cells. It was quite the sight to see, the bandits behind bars, as they should be. Of course the moment Max observed the Alcalde, he immediately brought up the subject Ramon had been dreading.

"Alcalde, good morning. I've been waiting for you."

The Alcalde rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his exasperation from the lowly criminal. "I'm sure you have. I suppose you're not done trying to convince me that de la Vega is Zorro."

"Of course he is. Why don't you see it?"

"I've never noticed any heroic behavior in Diego de la Vega. Quite the contrary, in fact." Sniffing, he added, "Or any other behavior supporting the belief he has been the masked thorn in my side for the past two years."

"Except when he fought us."

"One time doesn't make him the masked fool."

"But, Alcalde, I…."

"Enough! You and your men will stand trial for the crimes you have committed. No amount of lies or subterfuge will get you out of it."

Max watched as the Alcalde stormed out of the jail. His lips curled downwards into a sneer. _ Somehow I will make them pay for this._

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Three days later, Victoria stood with Diego, Felipe, and Don Alejandro as they watched the prisoners get loaded into the wagon. Max was the last one to climb aboard. He turned and located Diego. Diego didn't like the look he saw in the bandit's eyes. Not one bit. Despite any possible danger to himself, he was still glad he had captured the bandits. At least for right now, the dangerous men will be in prison, unable to harm or threaten anyone else.

Ramon continued to not believe in Max' claims. At least he had given no further indication of changing his mind about Diego, as far as Diego could determine. Ramon continued to treat Diego as he always did, with barely disguised disdain for Diego's supposed ineptitude.

As the dust from the wagon receded, Diego breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps now he could focus on something he never dared allow himself to dream about, courting Victoria. Now that she knew who he really was, and accepted it, he could barely wait to begin the next stage of his life.

"Victoria, how would you like to join us for supper tonight at our hacienda?" Diego asked.

Victoria's face fell. "I'd love to, Diego, but it's my turn to close the tavern again..."

Suddenly Alicia was beside her. "Victoria, I'll gladly work tonight for you."

"Oh, Alicia, you already worked two nights last week for me. I can't ask you to..."

"Of course you can. Please, Victoria." With her back to Diego, Alicia winked.

Victoria didn't know if she should be angry or appreciative at the audacity of her employee. She decided on the later. Nodding, she said, "Thank you, Alicia. I appreciate it more than I can say."

This time Alicia decided to be more obvious. "It's the least I can do. I'm anxious for another wedding in the pueblo." She nudged Victoria as she blushed, Felipe suddenly had something catch in his throat, and Diego didn't know what to do with his feet. Don Alejandro wisely refrained from saying anything, but he straightened his already impeccable posture and a huge smile crossed his face.

Victoria decided to break the silence. "Well, if I am going to join you, I better get back and finish several things." Turning to Diego, she said with a small smile, "I will see you in several hours, then, Diego."

"Indeed, my fair Senorita." Diego gently took her hand, and placed a kiss on the back of it in a grand gesture. Victoria heard Alicia sigh behind her, but she chose to ignore it. She wished Felipe and Don Alejandro good-bye and headed to the tavern.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

One month later Diego was sitting in the rose garden, grabbing a quiet moment of reflection and enjoying the afternoon sun. The garden was his favorite place, not only because of its beauty but because it had also been his mother's favorite place for quiet meditation as well. And Victoria…because she had excellent taste, she loved this garden as well.

Ah, Victoria. Diego breathed a sigh of happiness. It had been quite a busy month of courting for him His beloved hadn't made it easy. As she reminded him, there were quite a few details to work out regarding trust and honesty between the two of them. So, even though it was sometimes painful and uncomfortable, Diego allowed Victoria to explore those issues, sharing with her the true facts of Zorro's various rescues and escapades while also exploring her many feelings about his subterfuge.

Adding to the stress of these discussions with his beloved, Diego also had many of the same discussions with his father. Alejandro, being the complicated man he was, vacillated among many emotions. Despite this, through their many discussions, Diego was almost certain all had been resolved to his father's satisfaction. At least he hoped so.

As he was contemplating returning to the hacienda, Felipe rushed up to him. He thrust an envelope at Diego and rapidly began to sign.

"Whoa, wait a moment, Felipe. What's the matter?"

Felipe signed, "Petro arrived with this note from the pueblo. He says Victoria has been kidnapped, and they left this note for you."

"What?" Diego, after noting his name on it, tore open the envelope and read the note.

It read: "Dear Zorro, if you wish to not have a dead Victoria on your conscience please come to the same campsite you had captured us at sunset. Come alone, and unarmed."

Diego exchanged glances with Felipe. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and began to pace. "Well, I really don't see what else I could do. I might have to turn myself over to Max for Victoria's sake. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, however."

Felipe signed: "Why don't we go earlier and check out the area first?"

Diego shook his head. "I can't chance you being recognized, or else endanger Victoria."

Felipe signed: "They're probably going to kill Victoria anyway."

"I don't think so. Their intention, I believe, is to capture me and prove Diego is truly Zorro."

"Then you will be dead, once the Alcalde finds out," Felipe signed frantically, his fear apparent on his face.

"Now that I have the opportunity to marry Victoria, I refuse to allow that to happen, Felipe."

**AN: Thank you for reading. I sure hope you will let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation with Max

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

**AN: Thank you for returning. I apologize for my Muse being stubborn about finishing this story. I guess she is easily distracted by the bright shiny newness of new ideas and stories. Sigh. At least it has been a good amount of ZORRO stories (YAY!) But…. she sat down and behaved for this chapter, finally. (I guess she finally got "talked to" by "Ernesto"….inside joke of Zorro Fanfiction Facebook group). **

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this new chapter. I believe we are getting close to the end…unless….**

Previously:

_As he was contemplating returning to the hacienda, Felipe rushed up to him. He thrust an envelope at Diego and rapidly began to sign. _

_"__Whoa, wait a moment, Felipe. What's the matter?"_

_Felipe signed, "Petro arrived with this note from the pueblo. He says Victoria has been kidnapped, and they left this note for you."_

_"__What?" Diego, after noting his name on it, tore open the envelope and read the note. _

_It read: "Dear Zorro, if you wish to not have a dead Victoria on your conscience please come to the same campsite you had captured us at sunset. Come alone, and unarmed." _

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria struggled in vain against her bonds. She was sitting on the dusty ground leaning against a large boulder. Her wrists tied behind her back, her ankles tied securely together, and she also had to endure a gag tied securely in her mouth as well. Shaking her head, she again couldn't believe how easily she'd been kidnapped from her tavern at siesta by the bandits. In spite of herself, she'd allowed her disgust of the bandits, and their rotten timing, to come out of her mouth and had received several slaps in return. And the gag. Considering their history, Victoria considered herself lucky that was all she had received.

As time passed, Victoria became even more uncomfortable with the looks she was receiving from the various bandits, especially the leader. Max. The one who had sworn he would get back at Diego. She knew his plan, and she'd never been as afraid as she was at this moment. Even though she kept reminding herself Diego was indeed Zorro, capable of rescuing her and getting away unharmed, just as he'd done so many times in the past, the fact she now knew who was under the mask was preventing her from totally trusting that fact.

Victoria never expected things to be so different once she knew the identity of the masked hero. All the time she'd only dreamt of happily-ever-afters, and little Zorros running around. She never thought of the reality of worrying about the man himself, the very _mortal_ man, as he carried off his dangerous missions.

Victoria was too involved in her thoughts to be aware of Max approaching her. She jumped when she felt hands on her face, which removed the gag. She looked up into Max' leering face as he told her, "Only two hours until Lover Boy comes for you. Hate to tell you this, Senorita, but we're ready for him."

Victoria bravely attempted another denial. "I don't know why you persist in this belief that Diego is Zorro. I love Diego, but he isn't a fighter. He is _not_ Zorro. _Everyone_ knows that."

Max gave a rough laugh. "Yeah, you keep trying to convince me. I'm not believing it. We shall see, wouldn't we, when he arrives."

"I don't know. There's no guarantee Diego was able to contact Zorro. No one knows how to do that."

"Well, I've heard stories, Senorita, how Zorro always comes to your rescue, never fail. So, we shall see who arrives to rescue you after all."

Max walked away, and Victoria's lips curled in disgust. The man simply sent all her nerves into a state of panic, being so unpredictable in his behaviors and motives. She could only cling to the fact, the _indisputable _fact, that Zorro had never, ever let her down before in all these years. And she was certain he wouldn't now.

Determined to help Diego as much as she could, Victoria knew she should try to loosen her own bonds, in case she could escape before he arrived. Ruing the fact she never had Zorro teach her how to get out of bonds, she lost herself in trying to loosen the knots while continuing to keep an eye on the bandits.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Zorro had ridden Toronado, but had left him in a grove of trees a distance away from the campsite he suspected the bandits to be located. He silently approached the area, searching for any signs of trouble. Unsure as to how paranoid Max would be, Zorro wasn't sure if any lookouts would be posted. He had arrived an hour before the appointed time in the hopes of possibly rescuing Victoria and springing the trap he was sure Max was attempting to set for him.

He still carried his sword and whip, for he wasn't going to trust the life of his beloved to the honor of bandits. Zorro wasn't surprised to find the bandits were instead camping off to the side of the original meeting place. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Victoria conscious, apparently not seriously hurt, and sitting against a rock, Zorro also bit down an angry cry when he observed several bruises beginning to color her forehead and cheek. Suddenly she looked his direction, across the campsite. He hurriedly fell silently to the ground, hoping no one indeed had seen him.

Zorro wondered how the bandits had managed to escape. He only counted two of the men and Max milling around the campsite, ignoring Victoria for the moment, Zorro was certain. Those answers he was sure would be forthcoming at a later time. Now was the time to decide the best way to get Victoria out of here safely.

He watched for ten minutes, then one of the other bandits walked out of the camp. Presumably to empty his bladder, Zorro believed. He decided to make his move, and while the man was preoccupied, Zorro knocked him unconscious and tied him up. _One down, two more to go. _

Zorro approached the camp again and quickly located Max and the other bandit. He didn't like it, but they both were watching Victoria. The sooner he got her away from them, the better. Max got up, walked past Victoria, and Zorro noted her trying not to cringe as he walked away from her. Zorro crouched lower in the brush as Max looked out beyond the camp. "Maybe you should go see where Pedro is, Juan. He should've been back by now."

Juan nodded and walked in the direction where the other man had. Zorro waited until Juan had walked a fair distance away from the camp, hidden by brush, before sneaking behind him and knocking him unconscious. Zorro quickly tied the bandit up and gagged him as well, pulling him deeper into the brush.

Standing up and looking towards the camp, Zorro debated whether to make his presence known to Max or to meet him at the designated spot. Suddenly, Max' voice came across the brush.

"Zorro, I should've known you won't play fair. I gather you incapacitated my two men. If you know what's good for you, you'll make yourself known now. I have your lady love by the throat and I can't promise what I will do if you don't show yourself immediately."

Zorro sighed and quietly approached the camp, still keeping an eye out for any other bandits, just in case. When he got to the edge of the clearing, he was met with a sight he hadn't wanted to see but had been expecting. Max indeed was standing there, with Victoria in his grasp, in a secure headlock. She noticed Zorro first, and Zorro could see her try to hide her fear as she shook her head slightly in a plea for him not to give himself up.

"Max, here I am. Let Senorita Escalante go."

Max laughed and only grabbed a tighter hold onto Victoria's neck, which resulted in eliciting a little squeak from her. "No, that's not how this is going to go, _Diego. _I want you to remove your mask to prove to me how right I am."

"Oh, Senor, if you think you're right, why should I remove my mask and leave you without any doubt? Totally unnecessary, won't you say?"

"That's an excellent attempt, _Diego_, but…no." Taking a knife out of his pocket, Max held it up for Zorro to see. He then placed it at Victoria's throat. "Do you still wish to stand here and make jokes, Diego, or should I carve out her annoying little voice box?"

Victoria chose this moment to say, "No, Zorro, it's not worth it. Don't unmask because of me," and squeaked again as the knife made a small cut along her collar bone.

Holding up his hands, Zorro said, "You win, Max. Just don't hurt her." Meeting Victoria's eyes, he gave a small nod, hoping Victoria caught his message. He then slowly brought his hands behind his head and began to undo the knot in his mask. Zorro prayed Victoria caught his meaning as it was probably the one chance of escape they had.

Upon the removal of Diego's mask, Max exclaimed, "I knew it!" as he caught a glimpse of Diego behind the mask. Victoria, taking advantage of the split second distraction, brought her head up roughly and administered a hard punch to Max' nose. She then stepped on his foot as she pulled herself out of his grasp and ran behind him.

Before Max could chase after Victoria, Diego had quickly approached him and snagged the knife out of his hand with his whip.

"Doesn't matter, Diego. This time, I will run you through myself," Max threatened, as he unsheathed the sword at his side.

"You, Max, are no gentleman, but I will still honor you," Diego stated, as he unsheathed his own sword, saluted, then proceeded to joust with Max, at first observing Max's style of fencing.

Max was surprisingly good, but Diego was better. He was cautious, however, watching for any tricks the bandit might pull. Diego, getting tired of the games, decided to put the fight to a quick end. In three steps, he had disarmed Max, sending Max' sword flying through the air. Before he knew it, Max was on the ground, Zorro's whip wound around his ankles.

Cautiously, Diego approached Max. He quickly located another knife hidden in Max' boot and threw it into the bushes. Diego quickly tied Max' wrists, unwound the whip from his ankles, and bound them as well. He then went over to Victoria and cut her bonds with Max's knife.

Taking her into his arms, Diego whispered, "Are you all right, Victoria?"

"Yes, Diego, thanks to you. Again." Reluctantly pulling herself out of his embrace, she looked sideways at Max, sitting on the ground watching them with a sneer on his face. "What are we to do regarding Max?"

"Well, his two comrades are out of earshot; he's the only one who had seen me unmasked," Diego said, replacing his mask. "I doubt the Alcalde will believe him any more than he did before."

"Are you so sure, de la Vega?"

Shooting Diego a worried look, Victoria asked, "Does he have a point, Zorro?"

Appearing more confident than he felt, Diego said, "Like I said, I doubt the Alcalde will give his accusation any more weight than he did before." Walking to the bandits' horses he brought two over, loaded Max on one horse and assisted Victoria to mount the other, handing her the reins to Max' horse. He then brought the other horse to where the other two bandits were, loaded them on it, and brought it back to the others. Whistling for Toronado, Zorro then mounted him and led the way back to camp.

As they travelled, Zorro gave Victoria an encouraging smile and whispered, "Don't worry, Victoria, it truly will be all right."

"I sure hope so, Zorro, I sure hope so."

**AN: Whew, this chapter was a bugger to write for some reason. I guess I'm still new at writing fight scenes. And then I took the easy way out. Oh well. Still learning I guess. Hope it read all right. Thanks again for reading, and again sorry it took so long. If you are kind, please shoot me a review. Always GREATLY appreciated, Zorro fans are the BEST, after all!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

**AN: Thank you for returning to my story. Hope you are continuing to enjoy this little AU. Like I've said, this story took a different direction than what I had expected, but it sure has been interesting. That Max is one unpredictable hombre. **

Previously:

_Cautiously, Diego approached Max. He quickly located another knife hidden in Max' boot and threw it into the bushes. Diego quickly tied Max' wrists, unwound the whip from his ankles, and bound them as well. He then went over to Victoria and cut her bonds with a knife. _

_Taking her into his arms, Diego whispered, "Are you all right, Victoria?"_

_"__Yes, Diego, thanks to you. Again." Reluctantly pulling herself out of his embrace, she looked sideways at Max, sitting on the ground watching them with a sneer on his face. "What are we to do regarding Max?"_

_"__Well, his two comrades are out of earshot; he's the only one who had seen me unmasked," Diego said, replacing his mask. "I doubt the Alcalde will believe him any more than he did before."_

Riding towards the pueblo, Zorro hoped he was correct in his assertions to Victoria. Hopefully, his image as an ineffective, harmless dilettante would continue to hold out against any accusations Max might make. Now that Diego's dreams of becoming Victoria's husband were about to come true, he wouldn't be able to bear it if they instead came crashing down around them.

As they rode along, he snuck a glance at Victoria and found her looking at him, concerned. He pasted a small smile on his face, meaning to be encouraging, but Victoria shook her head slightly as if she knew he was worried as well. Zorro leaned over and gave her hand a quick squeeze, then brought his attention to the road ahead.

"We're almost at the pueblo. Let's stop for a moment, Victoria." He dismounted and checked the bonds of all three bandits, ensuring they all remained securely tied up. Walking up to Victoria, Zorro said, "They are secure. You shouldn't have any difficulty bringing them to the Alcalde."

"But…"

"No, I think this time it would be best if Zorro stays away for a while."

Max cackled from his position over the back of his horse. "You worry, rightfully so, de la Vega. Just wait and see, you will be joining us in the jail soon."

Zorro whispered to Victoria, "I know you can do it. Don't allow him to unnerve you, Victoria. I will see you soon." He desperately wanted to kiss her, but didn't want any further nasty remarks coming from Max, so he settled with squeezing her hand again and handed her the reins of the other horses. "Te amo, Querida."

Zorro headed for home, deciding that he will make an appearance as Diego as soon as possible, with Felipe by his side. He sincerely hoped he was right in what he had attempted to convince Victoria. Max still had no proof whatsoever in his claim Diego was Zorro. It would only be his word against Diego's and Victoria's. After all the insults and subterfuge he had to carry out over the years, Diego hoped it all had been worth it to build a reputation as the "useless" Diego so strong it would convince the Alcalde no matter what crazy claims Max or any other person might make.

As soon as Toronado entered the back entrance to the cave, Felipe was at his side, needing to see for himself Diego was all right. At his insistent signing, Diego shook his head as he dismounted. "Give me a moment to change, Felipe. Then we have to go into the pueblo."

Felipe gave a silent exhale of disgust but took Toronado's reins and led him over to his stall. He began to rub him down while Diego changed, but as soon as Diego was done, Felipe gave Toronado one last pat and rushed to Diego's side. "All right, all right. I understand your worry," Diego said with a sigh.

Felipe signed, "What happened?"

Diego shook his head. "Well, I tried to sneak up on them, and did get the two other bandits tied up and unconscious. However, Max outwitted me and was holding Victoria by the throat, asking me to unmask."

Felipe shook his head, the worry apparent on his face.

Diego attempted a reassuring smile. "The other two bandits were out of earshot and eyeshot when this was happening, and they were still unconscious anyway. Victoria was wonderful. She was able to take advantage of Max's distraction after I unmasked to get out of his grasp. I was then able to disarm him, after a short swordplay." After a pause, he said, "I sent Victoria to the pueblo to bring them to the Alcalde."

Felipe signed, "Why didn't Zorro accompany her, just in case?"

"I made sure the bandits were all tied up securely, and I thought it be better if Zorro didn't ride into town at this time. Because all Max would say was that Diego was Zorro, and perhaps the Alcalde would be better convinced if Zorro was right there as Max was making those accusations." Diego shrugged helplessly.

A look of concern again crossed Felipe's face. He signed, "I still am very worried, Diego."

"Well, I guess I am too, to be honest." Diego gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Let's get to the pueblo and make sure everything is truly all right."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego and Felipe made it to the pueblo in record time, heading straight to the tavern. After dismounting and securing their horses, they rushed into the tavern and looked immediately for Victoria, who was surrounded by her staff and patrons.

The crowd parted to allow Diego to approach Victoria, who took her in his arms. "I am so relieved you are all right." Breaking the embrace, Diego looked at Victoria, searching her eyes for the truth. "You _are_ all right, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Diego. Zorro was able to rescue me from those bandits. They didn't harm me." Acting as if an idea occurred to her, she asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"Zorro stopped by the hacienda to inform me you were all right and to apologize for having to let you proceed alone to the pueblo with the bandits."

"Yes, he had to go chase several other bandits. I told him I was capable of bringing Max and his men into town by myself."

"Of course she was," Alicia said, her pride in her employer and friend evident in her voice.

"Oh, but Diego, you once again had to allow Zorro to do your work for you, didn't you?" Don Roberto, an older man well-known for his barely hidden disgust of the younger caballero, said.

Affecting his 'lazy Diego' mask, Diego sighed. "Yes, sadly indeed, I had to allow Zorro to rescue my fiancée. But what could I do?" He raised his hands helplessly, palms up. "The kidnappers did ask for him, in the ransom note, after all."

"Oh yes, Diego, what's this nonsense I hear about that bandit Max again insisting he saw Zorro unmasked, and it was you under the mask?" Don Roberto asked with a sneer.

Luckily Diego was still holding Victoria by the hand and was able to discreetly squeeze it, reminding her not to react. "Oh, that silly rumor is still going around, of me being Zorro? I still haven't heard of anything more ridiculous than that. Even Victoria, who loves me, gladly admits I cannot be the masked hero."

"Diego's right. I love Diego, but I love him for his quiet pursuits, his quiet strengths. Not everyone can be like Zorro. And certainly, Diego is _not_ Zorro."

Diego covertly watched Don Roberto's reaction and wasn't completely relieved by it. _He will bear watching, so that he wouldn't stir up trouble for me and Father. _

"Well, my dear, with all of this excitement, I am suddenly exhausted. I believe I will head for home. Will you walk me to my horse?" Diego asked Victoria.

Victoria smiled, and took the arm Diego offered. They slowly walked out, but quickly went around the corner of the tavern.

"How did it go? Did the Alcalde give you any difficulty?" Diego whispered, concern clearly in his voice.

"No, not even when Max began his claims again that you are Zorro."

His face grim, Diego asked, "You sure? Ramon gave no indication of having the slightest bit of doubt?"

Victoria patted Diego's hand. "I'm sure, Querido. The Alcalde was his usual boorish self, but no snide remarks about you at all." Sniffing, she added, "He barely had the courtesy to ask how _I_ was, after my 'ordeal'."

"Do you think it wise, or necessary, for me to visit him tonight?"

Victoria considered the question. Shaking her head, she said, "I don't think so, Diego. I think all is okay. And the garrison wagon will be here in two days' time to pick up Max and the others."

"Hopefully for keeps this time."

"I wonder how they escaped in the first place?"

"So they didn't say anything during the time you were with them? They didn't brag or anything like that?" Diego asked.

Victoria's face became thoughtful. "Yes, you do have a point. That is most strange, them not saying anything. All Max could talk about was what he was going to do once you, um, well, Zorro, showed up."

Diego decided he better not delay Victoria any longer. "If you need anything…."

"Don't you worry, Diego. Everything should be all right. You get a good night's rest." Smiling coquettishly, she asked, "Will I see you tomorrow for lunch?"

Diego returned her smile. "Of course." He gave her a quick kiss and broke off the embrace regretfully. "I better let you get back before the gossips start talking."

"Haven't you heard, Diego? Since we've gotten engaged, they haven't _stopped_ gossiping."

Diego chuckled. "I suppose." Saying goodbye he walked her to the door of the tavern and walked towards Felipe and their horses. They left the pueblo without another word between them, but Felipe couldn't avoid smiling at his patron anyway.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Two days later, the Alcalde again sat at his desk, contemplating once again the curious case of one Diego de la Vega. And cursing one good-for-nothing criminal for planting an idea that wouldn't go away. He had all but settled the issue in his head once Max and his cohorts had left the pueblo the last time, but now that he had been back…the Alcalde shook his head. Even though the criminals were loaded into the garrison wagon and left without incident, the Alcalde still was restless regarding the entire situation. Especially the accusations Max continued to spew as the wagon left the pueblo.

The Alcalde threw his pen down on the desk in disgust. Could he have been so foolish the past two years in not recognizing the sly fox under his nose? Could Diego de la Vega, instead of being the useless, foolish man he appears, be his masked nemesis? Has it only been pride clouding his vision in not seeing the evidence pointing to Diego's true identity?

Ramon wondered occasionally throughout the years how a man like Alejandro would end up with such a lazy, ineffectual son like Diego. It almost was unnatural. But often he had pushed such thoughts aside, and chuckled at nature's irony for giving Alejandro such a son. And really, nature has indeed acted many a time, giving mismatched children to parents, adding to the parents' sorrow and burden.

The Alcalde walked to the window overlooking the pueblo and looked out just in time to catch the man in his thoughts dismount his horse, take a step toward the tavern, and fall completely on his face. He turned away as Diego was assisted back up by the boy Felipe, who clumsily began to dust his suit off. Letting a loud laugh escape him, the Alcalde turned back towards his desk and sat down. He shook his head at his momentary foolishness. No man could be _that_ good at playing clumsy, and Diego de la Vega was indeed one clumsy fool. He sighed at the paperwork at his desk and began to work on it, pushing such idiotic thoughts away.

**AN: Well, there you have it. Another ending to one of my more "out of my comfort zone" stories. Hope it has been as entertaining and believable to read as it has been fun for me to write! At the end of this one, I will leave the happy couple to live HEA. Unless…ha, you never know. I always say I 'might' add a sequel…I haven't yet…but then again, I haven't run out of ideas so far. (Knock on wood!) Or, perhaps I should say more accurately, no ideas for sequels of my stories have arrived via my Muse yet. **

**Seriously, though, I appreciate each and every one of you who have read my stories! (and especially if you leave me a review, hint, hint). **

**I suppose I should get back to work and see what else I can come up with, now that I have one more story completed (yay, me!). Thanks again!**


End file.
